Intento
by Queen28
Summary: Ginny regresa y trabaja como auror al lado Harry. La investigación de un asesinato la lleva a unas incomodas situaciones... todas, relacionadas con un patán: Draco Malfoy.    Ginny/Draco
1. Volví

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk._

Capitulo 1. Volví.

En un apartamento a las orillas de Londres…

-Yo creo que poner distancia fue lo mejor.

-Lo sé Herm, no sabes lo difícil que fue verla con esa idea desde los once años.

-Pero supongo que regresa renovada, en cada carta que me enviaba fui notando el cambio.

-Eso espero, aunque no estoy de acuerdo en que trabaje junto a él, creo que es atormentarse.

-Lo hace para probarse Ron. Ella quiere demostrarse que ya supero el hecho de que Harry sólo la quiera como amiga… o más bien como hermana.

-Pues si tú lo dices, a mi más bien me parece que quiere hacer de su vida un calvario. Imagina que sentirá cuando lo vea saliendo con alguien.

- Nadie dijo que será fácil Ron, pero yo sé que lo lograra. Por cierto ¿A qué hora llega?

-A las once, el traslador llega directo al ministerio, tiene que arreglar el papeleo del traslado.

-¿Ahí estará Harry?

-Él la recibirá, ya veremos si supera la primera prueba.

Hermione sólo miro a Ron con una expresión de preocupación y asintió.

Su mejor amiga volvía después de pasar 6 años fuera de casa. Regresaba de Zurich convertida en una sobresaliente auror, dispuesta a formar equipo con el hombre que le robo los sueños, la alegría e incluso las ganas de amar por no corresponderle. Le esperaba una prueba difícil, pero ella confiaba en que la podría superar.

En el ministerio de magia…

-Harry, me ausentare un par de horas, sé que tenemos pendientes; los resolveremos por la tarde- dijo el Jefe de Aurores Kingsley.

-Está bien, pero no olvides que en una hora llega Ginny Weasley para arreglar lo de su traslado a Londres.

-Claro que no lo olvido, mis contactos me dijeron que regresa muy bien preparada y más bonita que nunca.

-Ella siempre ha sido bonita Kingsley- dijo Harry mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio.

-Yo lo sé, lo que no pensé es que tú también lo supieras- dijo el jefe en tono de burla.

-Ya, sé por dónde vas y no es lo que piensas, ella es como mi hermana menor, es igual que Hermione y lo sabes.

-Espera a que la veas y hablamos. Ahora me voy, regreso más tarde.-dijo saliendo de la oficina del auror.

Harry se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho Kingsley, era bien sabido que Ginny siempre estuvo enamorada de él, pero él no sentía lo mismo y no había querido lastimarla de ninguna manera intentándolo. Tenía años sin verla y al parecer a él era al único que no le escribía; todos tenían siempre noticias de ella, en navidad, en sus cumpleaños, incluso hasta en los cumpleaños de él mandaba felicitaciones con alguien. Pero nunca escribió, ese día por fin la volvería a ver_. "¿Seguirá igual?_ Se preguntó y siguió acomodando su escritorio.

Faltando un minuto para la hora indicada, se acerco al lugar en el que aparecían los trasladores. No estaba nervioso, sólo un poco emocionado por volver a verla.

Una luz provoco que levantara su brazo a la altura de sus ojos. Unos segundos después la bajo y la vio.

Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, se veía fresca. De no ser porque estaban dentro del ministerio, Harry hubiera jurado que un rayo de luz la iluminaba. Sus ojos cafés seguían exacto como él recordaba, soñadores y fieles a mostrar lo que ella sentía. _"Está feliz de volver"_ aseguro él. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo y caía al lado de sus hombros. Una pequeña bolsa colgaba de su mano, y Harry se sorprendió de lo bien que quedaba el negro con contraste con su piel.

-No piensas saludarme Harry- dijo ella mientras se acercaba.

-Hola Ginny- dijo totalmente pasmado y pensó que Kingsley se había equivocado, la palabra bonita no le hacía justicia en nada; el apostaría por hermosa o quizá por bellísima.

Se sorprendió más, cuando Ginny le dio un gran abrazo, al que nunca pudo corresponder por seguir pensando en una palabra que la describiera.

-No te dio mucho gusto verme- dijo ella mientras se separa de él.

-No es eso Ginny, es que me ha sorprendido verte. Te ves muy bien- dijo mientras la veía de arriba abajo pero sin ofenderla.

-Gracias Harry, tu siempre tan… amable. Bien, he vuelto. Me dijeron que tengo que llenar unos documentos, me dices dónde encuentro a Kingsley por favor.

-Él salió por el momento, pero podemos ir a almorzar mientras. Regresaremos y seguro el ya estará aquí.

Ginny lo vio un segundo a los ojos "error". Se había prohibido mirarlo directo, porque sabía que de nada serviría todo lo que había hecho para poder sacarlo de su mente. De inmediato volvió su mirada a otro lado y contesto:

-Perfecto, nos podemos poner al día de lo ocurrido en este tiempo. Vamos.

Harry y Ginny salieron directo al Callejon Diagon, él sabía que la comida de las tres escobas le encantaba y decidió llevarla ahí. Ya sentados y con sus respectivos platillos servidos se quedaron callados. Ginny no permitiría que la viera débil, tomo aire y empezó la plática ella misma.

-Zurich es increíble, si algún día tienes la oportunidad deberías de ir a conocer. La gente es realmente amable.

-Debe ser así, veo que te ha sentado muy bien tu estadía allá. ¿Qué tanto hiciste?

-Ni te lo imaginas Harry, termine la carrera de auror, tengo una especialidad en Criminología; destacando en los campos de Papiloscopía, Balística y Documentología.

-¿Balística? –pregunto él un poco desconcertado.

-Todo es muy diferente en el extranjero Harry, los muggles no la pasan muy bien, ellos no necesitan un mago tenebroso. Se tienen a ellos mismos y con eso basta. No digo que todos sean así, pero algunos pueden llegar a ser muy crueles, utilizan armas para matarse. Por eso elegí esa especialidad, estando allá pudimos trabajar en conjunto con la Policía Suiza; es realmente agradable ayudarlos.- dijo, y después tomo un sorbo de café.

-Ya veo.- Dijo él, no podía dejar de mirarla. No había regresado solamente hermosa, también perfectamente preparada y hecha una toda una mujer.

-¿Te aburrí con mi discurso?-dijo ella sonriendo.

-No, para nada. Sé de los muggles, pero que el Ministerio de Zurich estuviera interviniendo por el bienestar de ellos, realmente me sorprende. Tienen que haber hecho un excelente trabajo, Zurich está catalogada como una de las ciudades de Suiza más seguras.

-Así es, y vaya que costó trabajo. Sólo éramos estudiantes y trabajamos con el método ensayo-error, aunque no teníamos muchas oportunidades de fallar. Pero funciono y eso es lo que cuenta.

-Vaya, me da mucho gusto tenerte entre nosotros. Supongo que estando aquí de planta ayudaras a mejorar todo.

Ella sonrió por el comentario. _"Lo único que quiero mejorar es mi vida y por lo que veo no tiene mejoría" _pensó.

-No todo, pero claro que ayudare en lo que pueda.

-Es hora de irnos, Kingsley nos estará esperando.

-Claro, vamos- dijo ella levantándose. Harry dejó el dinero en la mesa y juntos salieron al edificio del ministerio.

En el ministerio…

-Bienvenida Weasley- dijo viéndola entrar por una de las chimeneas. Y estiro su mano.

-Gracias Kingsley-dijo contestando el saludo.

-Y bien Harry, puedes decirme tus impresiones de la señorita Weasley- dijo viendo que el auror estaba un poco ido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? –dijo haciendo volver a su pensamiento.

-Tus impresiones Harry- dijo el Jefe de Aurores.

-Déjalo Kinsgley, así ha estado de extraño desde que llegue.-dijo ella divertida.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa. Creo que Ginny podrá ayudarnos a mejorar en muchos aspectos, platique un poco con ella y está muy bien preparada.

-Te lo dije- contesto el moreno-Bien pues los documentos ya están listos, pasa a mi oficina a firmarlos Weasley.

-Claro, iré enseguida- dijo y vio retirarse a su nuevo jefe. –En serio Harry, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Estoy bien.

-En la noche iré a casa de Ron, ¿Quieres acompañarnos a cenar?

-¿Hoy?

-Sí Harry, hoy por la noche. – Ella estaba segura de que algo le pasaba pero no quiso formar en su cabeza falsas esperanzas.

-Lo siento Ginny,-dijo mirando a otro lado.- Tengo planes para esta noche.

Ginny lo imaginó, no estaba nervioso o conmocionado por haber vuelto a verla, si no, porque tenía planes en la noche… de seguro era su primera cita o quizá la chica realmente lo pone así, siempre.

-No te preocupes Harry, voy con Kingsley. Hasta luego.- Y camino justo por donde había visto marcharse a su jefe.

Harry no dijo nada, se quedó parado viéndola alejarse. Creyó sentirse confundido, pero se convenció así mismo que era por el cariño que le tenía.

En el apartamento a las orillas de Londres…

-Abre la puerta Ron, es ella- dijo Hermione intentando levantarse del sillón.

-¡Ginny! –

-Hola Ron, ¿Cómo están?-dijo ella envuelta en los brazos de su hermano.

-Bien, pasa. Ahí está Hermione-dijo el señalando el sillón.

-Ron, ¿De verdad crees que le será difícil encontrarme?- dijo ella, que aun no lograba ponerse de pie.

-Ja ja ja, calma Hermione. No necesitas ponerte de pie para recibirme- dijo Ginny divertida por el intento nulo de Hermione.

-Oh, tienes razón esperare aquí sentada hasta que esta criatura se digne a nacer- dijo ella riendo a carcajadas.

-Te extrañe amiga- dijo Ginny abrazándola y tocando su pronunciado vientre.-A ti también.

-Yo también, no imaginas cuanto –dijo Hermione con cara tierna.- ¿Lo viste?

-Sí, fue un recibimiento algo confuso. Lo invite pero tenía planes. ¿Sabes algo?

-No, nada.- Y miro con los ojos entrecerrados a su hoy marido.- Ron, ¿tú sabes algo?

Ron miro a una y a otra, parecían leonas cazando a su presa. Eran realmente intimidantes. Pero aunque lo atacaran con todo tipo de maldiciones, no sabía nada. Harry de vez en cuando le decía ese pretexto… Tengo planes. Y no creía que estaba cerca de conocer el rostro de "planes".

-Yo no sé nada, de verdad- dijo mostrando las palmas de las manos- Lo juro.

-Te creo amor- dijo Hermione cambiando su rostro por uno que derramaba miel- Pero si te enteras de algo, debes decirnos Ron.- Sentencio-

-Claro, lo haré. No tengan duda de ello. Iré a ver cómo va la cena para que puedan platicar.

-Gracias Ron- dijo Ginny mientras le sonreía.

-¿Cómo te sientes Ginny?- dijo la castaña.

-Hermione, yo debería preguntarte eso. Estoy bien, sabíamos que esto pasaría; vengo preparada para todo.

-¿Todo?, eso significa que ya no lo amas.

-Eso es mucho decir Herms, significa que soy capaz de verlo feliz, aunque no sea conmigo.

-¡Wow! Creo que sí estas lista amiga. Vayamos a cenar, muero de hambre.

-Me imagino- dijo Ginny, ayudando a levantarse a su amiga.

-Supongo que te quedas con nosotros-dijo Hermione mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirroja.

-No quiero incomodarlos Herms, buscare un apartamento.

-Tonterías, tú jamás incomodas. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras.

-Gracias.

El resto de la semana había transcurrido "normal" diría Ginny. No había podido probar su teoría de querer ver feliz al amor de su vida, porque Harry siempre estaba ocupado.

Ella se había dedicado a mejorar desde archivos, hasta las nuevas profecías. Su estancia en el ministerio era tranquila y tal y como le había dicho Ron, ella extrañaba Zurich y su vida movida.

En el ministerio...

Era sábado, y sólo trabajaba medio turno. Estaba decidida a ir en busca de un apartamento.

-Espera Ginny-dijo Harry alcanzándola antes de que subiera al elevador.

-Harry, hola.

-En la noche hare una cena, en Grimmauld place. Ron y Herms vendrán y quiero que tú también estés ahí.

-¿Celebras algo en particular Harry?- conocía ese ligero brillo en los ojos del auror, los vio hace tiempo cuando caminaba cerca su antigua novia del colegio.

-Sólo quiero presentarles a alguien, alguien especial Ginny- dijo y esperó su reacción.

Tantos años ensayando ese momento, no se podía dar el lujo de fallar. De esto dependía su nueva forma de ver la vida… "aunque no sea conmigo".

-Me parece excelente Harry, y por supuesto que estaré ahí- dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa. Cualquier productor de películas le hubiera ofrecido un protagónico al verla actuar de esa manera.

-Gracias Ginny… sabía que podía contar contigo – dijo él, la reacción de su "pequeña hermanita" lo había descolocado. _"Ya no me ama"_ pensó, _"Eso me debe poner contento, supongo que ahora podemos ser amigos. Lo que siempre quise que fuéramos... Amigos"_

Ella no dejo su actuada sonrisa, le lanzo un beso con la mano mientras le decía "hasta esta noche" y subió al elevador.

Harry la vio irse. "Adiós amiga" dijo sin que ella pudiera escucharlo. No le molestaba el hecho de que Ginny ya no lo quisiera de la misma forma. Pero no negaba que lo hacía sentirse extraño.

*Una nueva! Ojala les guste! Un abrazo y gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!


	2. Posible cambio de profesión

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk._

Capitulo 2. Posible cambio de profesión.

En Grimmauld place…

-Pasen- dijo Harry dando paso a que entraran sus invitados. Busco a Ginny con la mirada, no la encontró, pero no quiso preguntar. Quizá solo estaba retrasada.

-No tarda en venir- dijo Hermione bajito para que sólo Harry pudiera escucharla. Él abrió un poco los ojos ante el comentario pero después sonrió, estaba seguro de que Hermione siempre lo sabía todo.

-Ella es Megan, Megan Jones- dijo presentando a la rubia de unos ojos color miel.

-Mucho gusto Megan, yo soy Hermione, y él es mi esposo Ronald… ¿Ron?- dijo y giro a buscar a su marido pero se sorprendió al verlo fuera de la casa.

-Segura estarás bien Ginny, no quiero que salgas lastimada de todo esto. No me pregunto nada, si no le hubiera dicho que era una tremenda estupidez.

-Tranquilo Ron, ya lo ha dicho tu mujer, necesito hacer esto. Es lo único que me falta para poder gritarle al mundo que esta prueba, también la supere.

-Está bien, entremos. Perdón Herms, Ginny acaba de llegar.

-Oh, excelente ella es mi cuñada Ginevra Weasley.

Ron saludó primero a la chica y se hizo a un lado era el turno de Ginny.

Cómo no iba a reconocer ese rostro, Hufflepuff, mismo año que su hermano; destacada en varias materias y prefecta de su generación.

-Hola, mucho gusto Ginevra- dijo en tono casi angelical la chica. Al menos su tono de voz era amable, Ginny pensó que si ella le caía bien, facilitaría las cosas. No podía sentir nada por el novio de una "amiga". Dos películas y un Grammy por esta actuación.

-Hola, perdón no escuche tú nombre- dijo Ginny, dándose tiempo para respirar y seguir.

-Megan- dijo ella y se acerco a Harry.

-Excelente, ya nos conocemos todos, ahora hay que cenar- dijo Ron y camino al comedor.

-Ron- reprendió Hermione.

-No te preocupes Hermione, sabemos cómo es él- dijo Harry y cerró la puerta.

Estaban sentados en la mesa, Ginny procuraba no mirar ni a la chica ni a Harry. Hermione, que estaba sentada a su lado, y su embarazo habían sido la perfecta platica de la noche; después de todo a nadie le importaba la vida de la rubia… excepto a Harry y al parecer ya la conocía.

-Te recuerdo como una buena jugadora Ginevra- dijo la rubia.

-Sí, así es. Me encantaba jugar en el colegio- "_¡Merlín! Debo cambiar de profesión definitivamente"_.

-¿Ya no juegas más? Harry dice que te veía como jugadora profesional.

-Mmmm, difiero un poco de su opinión- _"confirmo en que debí ser actriz"_- Ser auror es la mejor profesión que pude haber escogido.- y sonrió amablemente a su rival de amores.

-Megan es maestra- dijo Harry al ver que la pelirroja no continuaría con la plática.

-¡Oh! Eso es excelente- dijo Ginny, y no intentó indagar más.

-Y tú Hermione, ¿A qué te dedicas?

-Yo trabajo en el ministerio, en el departamento que crea y regula las leyes de las criaturas mágicas.

-Interesante- dijo ella sin dejar de ver a Hermione. Ni si quiera sabía si en realidad existía ese departamento.

-Ron es auror, pero ahora esta de permiso, al igual que Hermione. Su bebé llegará en un mes- dijo Harry, evitándole la molestia a su pareja de seguir con las preguntas.

Una lechuza blanca entró por la ventana y dejo caer su recado en Harry. Tomó y desenvolvió el pergamino.

"_Harry:_

_Los necesito en el ministerio. Alguien utilizo una maldición y necesitamos ir al lugar._

_K"_

-Es de Kingsley, necesita que vayamos al ministerio. Alguien utilizo una maldición- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Cómo logran saber que alguien hizo un maleficio?- Pregunto Megan un poco molesta porque Harry se tenía que ir.

Todos la miraron confundidos, era conocido en el mundo mágico que después de que Harry venció a Voldemort, se había instalado un rastreador de maldiciones, el cual se activaría con similitud al que tenían los menores de 17 cuando hacían magia.

Nadie contesto a su pregunta. Hermione rompió el silencio.

-Vayan, nosotros nos quedaremos con Megan, ¿Verdad Ron?

-Claro, si necesitan ayuda envíen un patronus- dijo sin poder dejar de comer el postre.

-¿Nos vamos Ginny?

-Sí claro, un gusto enorme Megan- dijo y fue a la chimenea.

-Te veré después, ¿Está bien?- dijo Harry a Megan.

-Sí, ve con cuidado- contestó ella sin mucha emoción.

Harry la miro, sabía que pocas personas aceptarían una vida como la de él, siempre a las prisas e interrumpiendo a cada momento el poco tiempo que podía dar. Dio un beso en la mejilla de la chica, después de todo aun no eran novios, y salió a alcanzar a Ginny.

En el ministerio…

-Fue en el centro de Londres, estas son las coordenadas- El jefe extendió un pergamino. Ginny lo tomó y miro lo escrito en el.

-Vamos Harry, tenemos trabajo- dijo y salió a la chimenea, Harry la siguió.

En el centro de Londres…

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar, era un edificio bastante elegante situado entre Wood Street y Londres Wall. Estaba totalmente iluminado y a lo lejos se veía un guardia. _"Muggle"_ pensó Ginny.

-Buenas noches oficial- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa sexy.

-Buenas noches… señorita, en que puedo servirle- dijo el guardia, no podía dejar de ver a Ginny a los ojos.

-¿Hay gente trabajando en el edificio?

-Ya no hay nadie señorita, lo siento.

-Oh, qué pena _¡Confundus!_, mi compañero y yo hemos venido a checar las instalaciones, nos dejaras entrar y no avisaras a los dueños, por lo menos hasta que te lo indiquemos.

El sujeto sólo la miraba y asentía, Harry no estaba seguro de que el hechizo fuera el causante de la mirada del tipo. Quizá se había quedado anonadado con la hermosura de Ginny… "_¿Esa cara puse yo cuando la vi de nuevo?"_ Se preguntó, y prefirió no contestarse, sabía que la respuesta era positiva.

-Entremos Harry- dijo ella despidiendo con la mano al guardia.

-¿Qué hace un mago lanzando un maleficio en un edificio muggle?- Harry sabía que algo no cuadraba.

-No lo sé Harry, pero enseguida averiguaremos- Subieron por los elevadores, Ginny indicaba por donde ir a Harry, el maleficio había sido hace unas horas pero aun se podía sentir la magia en el aire, decía ella.

Entraron a una oficina con cuidado, estaban en el quinto piso, la oficina tenía marcas de algunos hechizos, Ginny observaba con cuidado los daños.

-No toques nada Harry- dijo sacando de su bolsa un guante. Harry sonrió al verla trabajar, esa mujer era brillante cuando se fue, ahora que había regresado era impresionante. La veía trabajando con toda la concentración y dedicación posible. El hombre que fuera acreedor a su amor iba a ser inmensamente feliz, aseguro.

Ginny tocaba con mucho cuidado las marcas de hechizos, noto una pequeña gota de líquido rojo… "Sangre" dijo casi en un susurro. Harry la seguía observando su trabajo.

Con cuidado ella abrió una puerta dentro de la oficina, se sorprendió un poco por lo que vio, pero estaba acostumbrada a más.

-Tienes que ver esto Harry- El auror se acerco y miro dentro del cuarto. Un cuerpo sin vida yacía en el suelo, bañado en sangre. -Creo que lanzo el maleficio al intentar defenderse, pero tenemos que ver los últimos hechizos que realizo

-Luna podrá ayudarnos a definir las causas de la muerte- dijo él, lanzando un patronus con el reporte de lo encontrado. Ginny asintió. Sabía por las cartas que se escribía con Hermione que Luna era un medimago en San Mungo, con la especialidad en forense.

-Iré a hablar con el guardia- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a la salida- ¿Harás el traslado?

-Así es- dijo Harry viendo alrededor, queriendo guardar en su memoria todas las imagines del lugar para poder vaciarlas en el pensadero.

-Nos vemos entonces en el ministerio, quiero avisar al dueño lo sucedido en su edificio.

-¿Segura iras sola?- pregunto Harry, no es que no fuera capaz, pero eran equipo.

-No te preocupes, se perfectamente tratar con muggles. Te veo en el ministerio, cualquier cosa te aviso- y siguió su camino.

Se encontró con el guardia, el cual le comento que no tenía el nombre del dueño, pero sabía su domicilio. Le dijo que era cerca y que él había ayudado a cambiar unos cuantos muebles. Ginny recibió la dirección y fue en búsqueda del apartamento.

Llego al lugar, tal y como dijo el guardia el lugar era elegante a más no poder. Era un edificio y sólo había un par de apartamentos ocupados. Examino el lugar, pero enseguida borro de su mente el poder mudarse, el sueldo como auror era bueno pero no creía que podría cubrir esos lujos.

Subió hasta el último piso y llamo a la puerta. Un hombre alto, de muy buen ver y moreno abrió la puerta. Ginny se sorprendió bastante al ver de quien se trataba, jamás imagino encontrarlo ahí.

-¿Zabini?- pregunto ella, aunque estaba segura de la respuesta. El joven la miro extrañado, no la recordaba.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- dijo altanero.

-Ginevra Weasley, soy auror y necesito hacerte unas preguntas- dijo al ver que el chico seguía siendo igual de patético que en el colegio.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

-Necesito hablar con el dueño del edificio del Sol, el que está en el centro de Londres, me dijeron que el dueño vivía aquí- Ginny sólo miraba el inexpresable rostro del joven.

-¿Quién es Blaise?- se escucho la voz de una mujer, Ginny no pudo reconocerla.

-Es un auror, quiere hacer preguntas de tu edificio- dijo sin dejar entrar a Ginny.

-¿Mi edificio?, puedes ser más especifico, tengo bastantes edificios. Además no quiero que me molesten aquí, si hay algún problema con algo que lo vea con Nott.

-Ya escuchaste pelirroja, ahora es mejor que te marches- dijo el moreno intentando cerrar la puerta.

-Creo que no me explique bien- dijo deteniendo la puerta- Hubo un asesinato en el edificio de tu chica. Dile que me urge hablar con ella.- y lo miro retante, ni en el colegio había tenido miedo de los tontos de Slytherin, menos ahora.

-Creo que esto no podrá atenderlo Nott, puedes venir un momento- dijo Blaise soltando la puerta.- Y no es mi chica, no vuelvas a decir eso jamás.

Ginny no entendió porqué tanto afán en que no volviera a repetirlo, quizá era fea o simplemente no era su tipo.

"_Ninguna de las dos anteriores"_ pensó Ginny, viendo llegar a la puerta a una hermosa mujer, casi de su estatura con el cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes. _"La novia de Malfoy"_ pensó. Antes de irse a Zurich, el compromiso de Malfoy y Greengrass había sido una gran noticia, después ella no supo más de la pareja.

-Sra. Malfoy- dijo Ginny.

-Sigo trabajando en eso. Por ahora Greengrass está bien- Y miro a Ginny esperando que le hablara del ya tan famoso edificio.

-Tenemos un problema con el edificio del Sol, ¿Trabajan en conjunto con muggles?

-Así es, no es delito ¿O sí?

-No, claro que no. Recibimos la notificación de que un maleficio había sido utilizado en su edificio, cuando llegamos a investigar, encontramos en el quinto piso el cuerpo de un mago.

Astoria abrió los ojos en forma de asombro.

-¿Y qué necesitan de mi? ¿Ya saben quién lanzo el maleficio?

-En eso estamos, pero necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas en el ministerio. Ojala pudiera acompañarme en estos momentos.

Astoria volvió la vista a Zabini como buscando su aprobación. El moreno solo asintió, fue hacia un cuarto, tomo dos capas, le coloco una a Astoria y se puso la otra.

-Vamos, te acompaño.-Le dijo a Astoria- No podemos desaparecer aquí, solo desde la entrada del edificio. – Le indico a Ginny y salieron a la entrada. Astoria tomó un pedazo de pergamino escribió unas letras y salió con ellos.

Ginny miraba de reojo a la novia del Slytherin, se veía el tipo de mujer refinada que escogería Malfoy. A pesar de la hora, ella iba completamente bien vestida y perfectamente maquillada, no se notaba arruga alguna en sus ropas, y su capa era de tela fina. Sacudió su pensamiento y continúo con su camino.

En el ministerio….

-¿Y Zabini?- preguntaba Harry.

-Él no es socio, sólo es amigo. Draco le ordeno que se quedara conmigo esta noche porque el llegaría tarde – dijo la castaña.

-¿Viven juntos?, tú y Malfoy.

-No, él sólo va a visitarme- dijo y miro hacia otro lado. Harry sabía que el compromiso aun no se había concretado, aunque no sabía la razón, pensó que las visitas no eran precisamente de cortesía. Quizá Malfoy no había querido casarse con ella pero tampoco dejar de disfrutarla.

La puerta fue abierta de golpe, quebrando el vidrio. Un hombre alto de tez blanca y pelo rubio entraba a la oficina seguido de su moreno amigo.

-Astoria- dijo al ver a la chica sentada frente a Harry.-¿¡Qué demonios pasa Potter!

-Cálmate Malfoy, sólo necesitábamos hacerle unas preguntas- dijo Harry levantándose.

-¿Ah sí? Y que tus estúpidos aurores no saben que no es necesario traer al ministerio a alguien para hacer "unas preguntas"- el tono de su voz y su mirada mostraban lo molesto que se encontraba.

-No la trajeron a la fuerza, y no está detenida. Puede irse en el momento que lo desee, de hecho ya terminamos con su declaración.

-Excelente, porque no pienso quedarme en este lugar ni un minuto más- dijo mirando el lugar con cara de asco.

-Ven Astoria- Ordeno. Ella hizo lo que el pedía y se abrazo a su cuerpo, Draco solo la tomo de la cintura. Se giraron para ir a la salida. Pero Harry los interrumpió.

Ginny al percatarse de los gritos fue a ver qué ocurría. Se puso en la puerta mirando los destrozos y al patético par de serpientes abrazados.

-También tenemos preguntas para ti Malfoy- dijo Harry. Pero el rubio hizo como que no lo escuchaba.

-¿Todo bien Harry? – dijo interponiéndose en la puerta. Draco la miro con odio.

-Apártate- su mirada era penetrante. Draco pudo ver el perfecto color avellana de los ojos de la intrusa pero no la reconoció.

-Malfoy, necesitamos hablar- dijo Harry.

-No tengo intención de quedarme aquí, si tienes preguntas, búscame en el edificio del Sol; a las diez. Ahora hazte un lado- dijo de nuevo a Ginny. Nunca perdieron el contacto, pero ninguno de los dos se amedrento. Astoria sólo miraba a su novio, sabía que había hecho mal yendo al ministerio y lo que menos quería era que Draco se molestara con ella.

Ginny se hizo a un lado y vio irse por una chimenea a los tres verdes.

-Pensé que las cosas entre ustedes habían mejorado- dijo Ginny leyendo la declaración de Astoria.

-Están mejor que antes, realmente no sé porque su molestia- dijo el mirando a Ginny.

-¿No lo sabes? Traje a su novia a altas horas de la noche, a que hiciera una declaración y el cómo novio o como abogado no estaba presente. Creo que eso contesta tu pregunta.- Harry asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-No me imagino cómo se fijo en Malfoy- dijo Harry.

-Son idénticos Harry. Los dos son presumidos y patéticos. ¿Pansy Parkinson?- dijo apuntando a un documento.

-Así es, Malfoy, Greengrass y Parkinson son socios – dijo Harry acercándose al lugar que había tomado Ginny.

-Creo que iré yo a tomar la declaración de Malfoy, ustedes no pueden entablar una conversación sin gritos- dijo ella, y continúo leyendo.

-Creo que es lo mejor. Luna mandara el reporte del deceso a las tres de la tarde.

-Excelente, iré a descansar unas horas, después con Malfoy y regreso para que juntos podamos revisarlo. ¿Te parece?

-Muy bien- dijo él, pensando aun en la frágil novia de Malfoy. Con lo poco que había hablado con ella, no le había dado la impresión que Ginny tenía de ella.

-Creo que le debes una cena a Megan- Ginny se había levantado y estaba a unos pasos de la puerta.

-Creo que será difícil comenzar una relación con este trabajo.

-¿Aun no es tu novia?

"S_in esperanzas Ginny, es solo una pregunta"_, se dijo la pelirroja.

-No, apenas estábamos empezando a conocernos. Aunque admito que es una mujer muy interesante. De verdad creí poder lograr algo con ella, pero cuando salimos su mirada me dijo lo contrario.

-Calma Harry, sé que encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz- Ginny se había acercado hasta Harry y tenía su mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Quién Ginny?

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta, _"¡Yo!, ¡Yo te puedo ser feliz! ¡Yo soy la mujer que encontraras!, qué acaso no te sirven los lentes_", pensaba Ginny.

-¿Ginny?

-Perdón Harry, qué preguntaste.

-Olvídalo, ¿Tú ya encontraste a alguien que te haga feliz?

"_Creo que no me veras nunca, aunque saque el vestido de novia y la argolla que siempre traigo en mi bolso, por las dudas, tú no lo notarias". Pensó ella._

-No Harry, aun no. Pero no pierdo la esperanza. Me voy – Y salió a paso apresurado por la puerta.

*Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Ginevra 1  Malfoy TODAS

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk._

Capitulo 3. Ginevra 1 – Malfoy TODAS

En el edificio del Sol…

-Busco al Sr. Malfoy- dijo a la recepcionista del edificio.

-¿Cita?

-A las diez.

-Su nombre por favor- Ginny lo pensó un momento, sabía que quizá Malfoy no la recibiría.

-Sólo dígale que soy el estúpido auror que viene a hacer unas preguntas, le aseguro que comprenderá.- La recepcionista abrió un poco los ojos.

-Deme un segundo por favor.- Ginny le sonrió.

La chica realizo una llamada y con la voz lo menos audible dijo:

-Sólo dijo que es el… el estúpido que viene a hacer preguntas Sr. Malfoy. Dijo otra palabra pero no le entendí bien. Muy bien, claro que sí. Enseguida.

La chica volvió la mirada, se levanto de su silla y dijo a Ginny:

-Por aquí por favor.

-Puedo llegar sola, sólo dime cual puerta es- pidió la pelirroja. La chica la miró sorprendida.

-Como usted guste, es la última puerta- dijo señalando el final del pasillo- la más grande.

-Claro, era de suponer. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda- y se dirigió a su objetivo.

-Adelante- dijo Malfoy, suponiendo que era su secretaria.-Que pase, ahora lo atiendo- comentó después de que escucho que la puerta se abría, pero no levanto la vista. Ginny lo miró y después miró la oficina, _"Que buen gusto tiene este tipo"_ pensó. Siguió caminando y mirando las cosas, Malfoy aun se encontraba perdido en sus papeles. Ella se desespero, se sentía ignorada.

-¿Ya me puedes atender? – dijo un poco irritada mirando al rubio.

Draco escucho la voz, se le hizo un poco conocida. Enojado por la interrupción, subió la vista para conocer a la dueña de su ya declarada molestia. Y la vio, vio a la dueña de los perfectos ojos avellana de hace unas horas, aunque ahora se le notaba una molestia un tanto divertida, la cara la tenía en una mueca que no llegaba a ser altanera, y las manos colocadas en sus caderas, se veía incluso simpática.

-Bien, ya tengo tu atención. Y sí, soy la "estúpida auror" que viene a hacer las preguntas- dijo ella un poco más tranquila y con la voz sarcástica. –Empecemos.-

Draco no dejaba de verla. _"Ese cabello y esas pecas… la hermana de Weasley y novia de Potter, vaya cambio"_, pensó.

-Potter envío a su novia a hacer el interrogatorio, vaya, no ha de tenerte mucho cariño.

-En primera Malfoy, Harry no es mi novio y en segunda, no te importa, basémonos únicamente en el interrogatorio.

-¿Prefieres que te llame Weasley, o quieres que utilice el nombre con el que te has estado presentando últimamente?

Ginny suspiró, sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero era su trabajo. Lo ignoró y siguió.

- Greengrass nos dijo que Parkinson también era socia- dijo ella y empezó a caminar por el lugar.

-Vienes aquí a hacer preguntas o a qué corrobore la declaración de Astoria- dijo él, aun seguía molesto por la interrupción.

Ginny regresó la mirada, _"Vaya es un poco inteligente y además es abogado"_ pensó.

-Está bien, me apegaré al interrogatorio Malfoy.¿Dónde estabas anoche? – y espero a que contestara.

-Potter no te quiere, y vienes aquí, a preguntar dónde estuve anoche; debes estar realmente necesitada- dijo él con una media sonrisa altanera.

-Limítate a contestar lo que se te pregunta Malfoy – dijo Ginny, ese rubio empezaba a ocasionarle dolor de cabeza.- ¿Dónde? – Draco tomo un trozo de pergamino anoto algo y lo puso en la orilla del escritorio.

-Es el nombre del lugar.- Ginny se acerco y tomó el pergamino, leyó en el "Hotel Lanesborough"- Podemos ir a conocerlo, si quieres.- Ginny se puso roja por el comentario, en qué momento él se hacía cargo de la situación. Trago saliva e intento seguir con las preguntas, ese rubio la ponía un poco nerviosa.

-¿Con quién estabas?

-No me digas que eres celosa Weasley.

-Malfoy, sólo dime con quién- dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada, no le iba a ganar por más sonrojos que le hiciera pasar.

-En eso no te puedo ayudar, dijo su nombre, pero no lo recuerdo. – comentó tranquilamente.

Ginny abrió los ojos con asombro, el infeliz le estaba siendo infiel a su novia y aparte intentaba ligar con ella, de verdad era un patán. Draco levanto una ceja y se recargo en su silla.

-Continuamos con el interrogatorio Weasley, o con eso te basta para querer ir a conocer el hotel.

Ginny no podía creer lo patético que era, pero no le ganaría, a ella no.

-Vamos Malfoy, dime su nombre, ¿acaso no lo gritaste un par de veces?- Ginny 1, Draco… TODAS. Él se puso serio. -Está bien, continuemos con el interrogatorio, ¿Dónde encuentro a Parkinson?

Draco estiro la mano para que Ginny le regresara el pergamino, anoto algo y se lo devolvió.-Es seguro que este ahí.

-Ahora te digo, lo que me supongo que sabes perfectamente: No puedes salir de la ciudad, por ahora. El piso cinco estará cerrado hasta nuevo aviso. Ah y dile a tu novia que es mejor que ella tampoco salga. –Draco río con lo que ella acababa de decir.

-¿Qué causa tanta gracia Malfoy?

-No tengo pensado salir de la ciudad, el hotel esta dentro pelirroja; y sólo para aclarar Astoria no es mi novia, sólo es mi prometida.

-¿Estas coqueteando conmigo Malfoy?

-Vamos Weasley, yo no fui a tu oficina a preguntar con morbo, que estabas haciendo anoche, en dónde y con quién… ¿o sí?

-Es parte del interrogatorio y lo sabes, a mí lo que menos me importa es que carajos hagas con tu patética vida. Que si me lo preguntas a de ser más aburrida de lo que parece.- Ahora sí, se la ganó, Ginny tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza, no había dormido lo suficiente y escuchar a ese intento de hombre no mejoraba las cosas.

-Claro, no te preocupes. Tu excusa es buena. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que atender.

-¿Acaso me estas corriendo? – ¡no más!, le había cambiado todo y ahora la estaba corriendo.

-Este no es el mejor lugar para que tengas el mejor sexo de tu vida, alguien podría entrar. –comento divertido con las reacciones de la pelirroja.

-Estás loco, yo jamás pensaría en tener algo que ver contigo- dijo ella, _"porque demonios estoy cayendo en sus provocaciones, es sólo Malfoy"_. - Además me voy yo, tu no me corres, me oíste.- respiró unas cuantas veces y se giró a verlo de nuevo.- Interrogare a tu personal, aun no te salvas Malfoy, no sé quien mato a ese mago pero lo averiguaremos. Hasta luego.

-Weasley- dijo él levantándose de su silla. Ginny se detuvo pero sin voltear a verlo- Nunca nadie ha logrado que grite su nombre.

-¡Ahh!- gritó Ginny. Y alcanzó a escuchar a Malfoy diciendo "adiós pecosa". _"Es que realmente cree que es irresistible. Tiene hermosos ojos color plata, no lo niego y un cabello rubio de ensueño, es alto, se ve fabuloso en traje y tiene un porte, ¡Merlín que porte!, es educado y tiene dinero… pero ni todo eso sirve para omitir un poco el pequeño defecto: Es Draco Malfoy". _

-Deja de pensar estupideces y concéntrate Ginevra- dijo para ella misma.

Interrogo a algunos empleados, pero hasta el momento, todos decían lo mismo: que el chico era nuevo y que pocas veces hablaba con ellos. Encontró pocos magos y coincidían en que era serio y retraído. Ginny tomó nota de todo y volvió al ministerio.

En el ministerio…

-Su nombre era Jaime Sahat, originario de Finlandia. Tenía treinta años y al parecer no tiene familiares aquí. Hemos intentado localizar algún familiar en Helsinki, pero no lo hemos logrado.

-¿Las causas de la muerte?

-Fue por traumatismos, causados por agresión con disparos de arma de fuego.-dijo Luna. –Ginny llegó temprano y me ha estado ayudando con los términos.

-Es una forma muy común de muerte entre muggles- dijo Ginny. Harry sólo asintió.

-Entonces, ¿Se defendía?

-Así es Harry,-Continuo Luna- Intentó defenderse pero el primer disparo dio justo en su mano, quizá alguien sabía que así no podría realizar lo hechizos.

-Un muggle mató a un mago, es algo difícil de creer. ¿No creen?- Harry intentaba deducir lo que estaba pasando.

-Yo creo que el muggle tenía intención de matarlo por otra causa, y cuando se vio agredido por los hechizos disparo en varias ocasiones. No encontramos ninguna otra muestra de sangre, así que el asesino sigue con vida.

-Tenemos que localizarlo.- dijo Harry.

-Fui a buscar a Parkinson a la dirección que me dio Malfoy, él me aseguro que estaría ahí, pero no pude encontrarla. Iré a ver de nuevo a Malfoy, creo que tengo un plan.

-Está bien Ginny, - dijo él, poniendo toda su confianza en la pelirroja.-Gracias Luna, fuiste de mucha ayuda- y dio un beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

-Es un placer Harry, y Ginny puedes venir cuando quieras-

-Gracias Luna, lo haré.

El resto de la semana, Ginny, continúo con el interrogatorio; pero todo seguía igual, nadie sabía algo más del mago. Escucho decir a una empleada que Malfoy estaría el viernes todo el día, así que decidió que esa era su oportunidad para hablar con él.

Viernes en el edificio del Sol…

-Buenos días- dijo Ginny pasando de largo a la recepcionista.

-Lo siento señorita pero no puede entrar, el Sr. Malfoy no se encuentra.

-No te preocupes, lo espero, estoy segura de que vendrá.- dijo con una sonrisa fingida y siguió su camino.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Examino detalladamente todo, los cuadros y los muebles. Su olor estaba por todo el lugar, Ginny respiraba lo más profundo, de verdad era agradable ese aroma. Su cabeza empezó a recordar las historias que su madre le contaba de pequeña: Un mago con varita en mano, montado en su corcel y rescatando a la bruja indefensa de la bruja obscura; sí existía ese príncipe, seguro era del tipo de Malfoy… _"La bruja durmiente_" pensó. Sacudió un poco su cabeza y decidió no dejar que su imaginación volara.

Se sentó, escogiendo el sillón de piel negro que se encontraba justo frente a la ventana. Los rayos de sol empezaban a entrar inundando su rostro, cerró un poco los ojos para poder sentir mejor la calidez. _"Qué bien se siente, el sillón es cómodo, el aroma excelente y esos delicados y fríos dedos rozando mi mejilla hacen el contraste perfecto… ¡Momento! ¿Dedos? ¿Tocando? ¿Mi mejilla? Algo no está bien". Pensó._

Con un poco de miedo abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza para comprobar que no estuviera soñando.

-¡Quita tus sucias manos de mí! – dijo levantándose y alejándose de él.

-Tranquila Weasley, sé que soy irresistible pero caíste demasiado rápido para mi gusto. ¿Hace cuánto fue? ¿Dos, tres días?

-Cállate Malfoy, vine porque necesito hacerte más preguntas.

-Veamos: No me interesa nada serio, no estoy dispuesto a anular mi compromiso y obvio esto se termina cuando yo lo indique.- dijo tranquilamente acercándose a su escritorio y viendo los pendientes.

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué rayos crees que vengo a preguntarte!- Ginny suspiro, no podía caer en su juego nuevamente.- Déjate de tonterías y dime ¿Por qué están haciendo negocios con muggles Malfoy?

Draco la miro extrañado, él aseguraba que venía a suplicarle que la dejara ser su amante.

-Es idea de Pansy, ella cree que es una buena inversión.-dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Por qué no hay un socio muggle? Se supone que tratan con ellos.- Ginny se fue acercando hasta sentarse frente a él.

-Eso jamás, puede que la idea de Pansy sea buena. De hecho está dando resultados positivos, pero juntos, nunca. Ella es la que trata con los jueces, al parecer está enamorada de un asqueroso muggle, pero eso no me importa.

-No pude encontrarla el otro día, sabes dónde puedo encontrarla hoy.

-Ella me aseguro que estaría en ese lugar. No tengo idea dónde este Weasley no soy su niñera.

-Tengo una orden de cateo, hoy iremos a revisar su casa- mintió Ginny, y espero la reacción de Draco.

-Ese tampoco es mi problema pelirroja. Hace un par de días que no voy a verla mándale mis saludos, dile que pasare por su casa mañana, como siempre.- y sonrió sínicamente.

Ginny lo miró, pensó que Malfoy le estaba pasando información a Parkinson, pero al parecer estaba equivocada… _"¿Cómo se enteró de que iría a buscarla?" _se preguntaba, y se levanto buscando algo en el lugar. _"Muggles, algunas veces tan tontos y otras tan astutos"_ pensó sonriendo… _"¿Quizá un micrófono en la oficina?"._

-¿Qué pasa Weasley? ¿Ya no hay más preguntas?

-Sí, ¿A qué hora saldrás hoy de aquí?

-Lo sabía, actúas demasiado bien eh.- Ginny se sorprendió por el comentario.- Pensé que nunca lo aceptarías.

-Digamos que se me da eso de la actuación, ahora Malfoy dime la hora exacta.

-A las siete- y sonrió mirándola de la cabeza a los pies.

-¿Qué harás después?- Ginny siguió caminando, queriendo encontrar el dichoso micrófono.

-Puedes tenerme aquí a las siete, después tengo una cena.

-¿Con quién?

-Eso pelirroja, no te importa.- Ginny se acerco hasta él y tomó con sus manos su solapa, se puso de puntitas y se acerco hasta su oído; y lo más bajito que pudo le dijo: -Quiero que me digas al oído con quién cenaras Malfoy- sus labios casi rozaban la oreja del rubio. Draco se estremeció con la respiración, _"Pobre Potter"_ pensó.

Hizo lo que Ginny le pidió y un poco más. La tomó de la cintura, ella sintió como Malfoy la reclamaba de su propiedad con ese gesto, pero no lo saco de su error.

-Greengrasss, y no pienso cancelar la cena.- Y paso su lengua con suma delicadeza por el lóbulo de la oreja de la pelirroja.

Ginny se tenso un poco, no era parte del plan pero aseguraba que ese hombre sabía perfectamente excitar a las mujeres. Se alejo sin ser grosera para evitar cualquier desvarió de su pensamiento y le dijo:

-Me marcho, tengo cosas que hacer.-

-A las siete Weasley, no pienso esperar ni un minuto.

Ginny no dijo nada, salió de prisa decida a ir de nuevo a la casa de Pansy. Necesitaba corroborar su teoría del micrófono. Lanzó un patronus a Harry pidiéndole la orden de cateo para la casa de Pansy.

En el apartamento de Pansy…

-Ya toque y nadie abrió.

-Está bien Ginny, la tengo, entremos.- dijo Harry abriendo con su varita la puerta.

Dentro del apartamento no se encontraba ningún mueble.

-Algo no está bien, Malfoy aseguro que aquí vivía. Alguien tuvo que avisarle, sospecho que Pansy está metida en todo esto.

-¿Crees que te este diciendo la verdad?

-No lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar Harry- dijo Ginny debatiendo en acudir a la supuesta cita que tenían ese día.- Hay que revisar cualquier indicio de magia y cualquier huella posible. Tengo algo que hacer en la noche, ¿podrás ayudarme con esto?

-Sí, claro Ginny, no hay problema.- _"Es imposible que tenga una cita, va llegando"_ pensaba Harry mientras la veía.- ¿Una cita? – se atrevió a preguntar, total sólo era su "hermanita pequeña".

Ginny lo miró a los ojos, dudo un poco la respuesta. _"Pero qué diablos, a él no le importa en verdad si es una cita, que mas da". _Pensó.

-Así es, es algo importante- dijo ella recordando las palabras de Harry al referirse a Megan. _"Puede que no sientas celos, pero no es justo que asegures que sólo tú me importas"_

-Que bien, me parece perfecto. ¿Es buen tipo?

-Harry, apenas lo estoy conociendo- Fama asegurada en la carrera de actriz, si de verdad supiera a quien iría a ver se moriría de la risa.

-¡Oh!, me da gusto, de verdad. Mucho gusto que tengas a alguien en tu vida.

-Me tengo que ir. No olvides las huellas, ¿Recuerdas como tomarlas verdad?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Tengo buena maestra.- dijo con un intento de sonrisa.

Si no fuera porque Ginny estaba segura de que él solo la quería como amiga, hubiera podido jurar que estaba celoso. Pero no, no podía ser cierto. Alejo ese pensamiento y fue a ver a Draco. Necesitaba ponerle una trampa a Parkinson y Malfoy era perfecto para su plan, aunque no lo supiera. Pero antes, necesitaba sacarlo del edifico para poder hablar con él.

En el edificio del Sol…

Faltaban sólo cinco minutos para la hora. Draco no estaba impaciente… pero una mujer más para su lista lo hacía sentir bien.

La chica de la recepción ya no estaba, así que Ginny entró directo a la oficina de Malfoy.

-Dos minutos antes, estas realmente ansiosa- dijo el rubio, mientras miraba su fino reloj de oro.

-No tienes idea Malfoy- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa falsa en los labios. – ¿Nos vamos ya?

-¿Por qué tanta prisa pelirroja?- dijo acercándose a Ginny. Ella abrió los ojos, pensó que el plan sería fácil- Ya no hay nadie en el edificio, podemos empezar ahí- y señalo el escritorio.

Era el momento indicado para que Ginny demostrara el porqué de su premio en actuación. Su faceta de actriz tenía que salir a flote y sin fallar. Estaba de por medio su trabajo y su hasta ahora bien cuidada virginidad y no quería perder ninguna de las dos, no esa noche.

-Creí que iríamos a ese bonito hotel- dijo con voz melosa, _¡Merlín que no se acerque más… ese aroma!,_ pensó. Draco la tomó de la cintura y paseo por ella sus manos.

-No será donde tú quieras pelirroja, aquí mando yo- Ahora si las cosas no iban bien, pequeños detalles omitidos, Malfoy es: dominante, intenso, irritante, voluble y su aroma era demasiado agradable para el gusto de Ginny.

-Vamos Malfoy, no vine hasta aquí para ver tu oficina- dijo ella poniendo la cara de molestia.

-Claro que no, viniste aquí porque mueres de ganas por ser mía. Pero el lugar no importa. Después de todo, esta noche, sólo serás mercancía para mí- Y empezó a besar su cuello sin piedad.

Ginny sentía que moriría en ese momento, dónde rayos se había metido. Aparte de que el aroma no la dejaba pensar correctamente, la lengua de Malfoy moviéndose de esa forma empeoraba la situación. _"Te prohíbo cerrar los ojos Ginevra"_ se dijo, mientras otra parte de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que disfrutara; veinticuatro años de abstinencia ya eran demasiados. _"No lo disfrutes, ¡Por Merlín! ¿Es Malfoy… o no?_ _Sí, es Malfoy el desgraciado que ahora está presionando deliciosamente mi cintura contra la suya para que pueda sentirlo. Sí, es Malfoy el infeliz que ahora esta besando mi cuello y deslizando su lengua hasta donde permite mi escote, haciendo que casi gima su nombre y pida más, definitivamente no hay duda: Es Malfoy…. "¡Momento! ¿Gemir?"_

-Espera Malfoy- dijo apartándolo con su mano. La soltó y la miró molesto por la interrupción. –Quiero la oportunidad.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-Dijiste que nadie te había hecho gemir su nombre- y acercó peligrosamente "para ella, claro" sus labios a los de él, pero sin rozar- Quiero mi oportunidad, pero estar en esta oficina no me incita a lograrlo. ¿Qué dices, vamos al hotel? –Esta vez ni la mejor actriz del mundo le llegaría a los talones- Por favor, realmente deseo ir- y puso su cara de colegiala deseosa, esa misma que hacía que Dean, su antiguo ex novio, le dijera que lo volvía loco; y esperó a que funcionara con Malfoy.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Pero acaso sabes divertirte?

Como respuesta simplemente levantó la ceja y sonrió lo más coqueta posible, aunque algo dentro de ella le indicaba que había dejado la actuación y que de verdad quería escucharlo gritar su nombre, se sacudió el pensamiento y caminó a la puerta.

-Está bien vamos- dijo él, con una sonrisa de triunfo. Tomó su capa, rodeo su cintura y salieron por la puerta. El recorrido a la salida fue totalmente silencioso, a excepción de un grito ahogado que lanzó su garganta cuando sintió la mano de él, justo en su trasero. _"Maldito"_ pensó.

Vio con anhelo la puerta de salida. Su salida. _"Al estar afuera podre decirle mi plan y evitarme todo este propaso hacia mi persona, mi dignidad y mi tan ahora despreciable virginidad."_ pensaba mientras veía el cristal.

Gracias por leer!

**The darkness princess:** Gracias por tu comentario, que bien que te haya gustado! ... espero tu opinión!

**Lilialh: **Lo más rápido que pude jejejeje! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! me ayudo a seguirla jeje! Y bien que te pareció este? Gracias de nuevo!


	4. Maldita conciencia

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk._

Capitulo 4. Maldita conciencia.

Salieron del edifico y Ginny respiró tranquila, aunque él, aun tenía esa mano tocando uno de sus glúteos. Caminaron hasta un auto deportivo color rojo sangre, que en palabras de Ginny hubiera descrito como "Increíble".

Antes de que subieran, Ginny detuvo a Draco y miró para todos lados confirmando que no hubiera nadie.

-Espera Malfoy, pon las manos en el auto-

-¿Qué dices?

El rubio no facilitaba las cosas, pero Hollywood ya la había acogido como la mejor, una demostración nunca sería demasiado.

-Anda, vamos ponlas aquí- Tomó al rubio y lo coloco de espaldas a ella. Empezó a recorrer sensualmente con sus manos, desde sus tobillos hasta el tan esperado desquite… su trasero. Ahí la esperaba una cuantiosa recompensa. Toco un poco más, diciéndose a sí misma que debía encontrar la cartera… y la encontró.

La sacó y empezó a revisarla, pero no encontró nada. Él se dio cuenta y le dijo:

-Weasley ¿Acaso cobras?

Ginny lo miro con cara de pocos amigos_, "creo que me equivoque cuando pensé que era un poco inteligente"_ se dijo.

-No, claro que no. Ahora las manos en la cintura.- Draco tomó a la chica como creyó que le había indicado.

-Tu cintura Malfoy- corrigió Ginny. El rubio solo la miraba, el juego ya no le estaba gustando y empezaba a desesperarse por no disfrutar.

Ginny hizo el mismo recorrido. Estaba agachada subiendo por las piernas y de esta manera metió las manos a sus bolsas.

Él ahora empezaba a pensar que venía lo divertido, la miraba y con cautela volteaba para ver que nadie los viera. _"Nunca había tenido una exhibicionista"_ pensó.

Ginny no encontró nada, ahora si podía hablar con Malfoy, sin temor a que Pansy se enterara. Justo cuando se levantaba escucho la voz chillante de una mujer, que si mal no recordaba era de la prometida.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo mirando a Ginny que ya estaba de pie.

-Astoria, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo él, sin tomar en cuenta la pregunta de la ojiverde.

-Son las ocho con diez, quedamos de vernos hace diez minutos. Imagine que "algo" te había retrasado.- dijo mirando a Ginny con desprecio. Ginny recordó a la madre de Malfoy… _"La misma cara de: huele mal"_ pensó.

El rubio estaba un poco tenso, pero no por el momento; si no porque no tendría variedad esa noche.

-Regresa al restaurante, voy enseguida- ordeno Draco.

Astoria no lo dudo ni un segundo, otra en su lugar lo hubiera matado en ese momento, o por lo menos le habría armado tal escándalo para que nunca en su vida volviera a hacerlo, pero ella no. Dio media vuelta y caminó, la perdieron de vista cuando dio vuelta al edificio.

Ginny miraba sorprendida la actitud de la chica, cómo era posible que se dejara mandar de esa forma. No eran nada y la trataba así. _"No es mi problema, no te metas; por favor sólo sigue con tu brillante plan"_ pensó.

Ginny miró a Draco, justo iba a empezar a inmiscuirlo en su plan para encontrar a Pansy, cuando escucharon los sollozos de una mujer cada vez más fuerte. Era Astoria que venía de regreso, pero esta vez no venia sola.

Tres hombres venían con ella y uno de ellos tenía en el cuello de la chica una daga.

Ginny sacó su varita y Draco hizo lo mismo.

-No se muevan,- dijo el tipo de la daga y clavó un poco más, provocando un grito de dolor en Astoria. Una pequeña gota de sangre corría por su cuello.

-¡Ayúdame!- gritó Astoria mirando a Draco.

-Bajen los palitos esos, ¡Ahora! – dijo otro hombre que empuñaba una pistola.

Ginny miraba la situación, pero sabía que podían dañar a Astoria por más rápida que fuera lanzando un hechizo.-La mataré sin dudarlo, ¡Arrójenlos ahora!

-Llévense lo que quieran- dijo Malfoy y puso su varita en el suelo. Miró a Ginny obligándola a que hiciera lo mismo. Lo primero que pensó él fue en _"un asalto… muggle"_. –Vamos Weasley sólo quieren el auto o dinero quizá. Haz lo que dicen.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos, bonita tira el palito lo más lejos que puedas o la mato-dijo el tipo, y Astoria gritó por el dolor.

Ginny lanzó su varita a un par de metros, sabía que la podía alcanzar una vez que tomaran las cosas que iban a robar y podría detenerlos.

-Ahora rubio, dinos cual de las dos es tu novia- dijo el fulano un tanto divertido.

Malfoy no habló, sólo miro a Ginny.

-Te tenemos una sorpresa a ti y a tu novia, dinos cuál de estas dos es-dijo el que sostenía la pistola.

-Ninguna, no las conozco- dijo él.

-No lo niegues, hoy irías a cenar con una… pero ella iba sola- y señalo a Astoria- nos dijeron que tu novia era muy bien vestida y ella- dijo señalando a Ginny.- no tiene buen gusto.

Ginny se ofendió por el comentario.

-Qué te pasa estúpido, que idea tienes tú de la palabra "moda"- Ginny tragó saliva, sabía que esos arranques sólo podían empeorar la situación.

Malfoy la fulmino con la mirada, _"¿De verdad será auror?"_ se preguntaba. _"¿Cómo demonios saben que iría a cenar?"_

-Bien, no hay tiempo. Hay que llevarnos a los tres- indico el de la daga.

Los otros dos fueron y sujetaron al rubio y a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿A dónde nos llevaran?- pregunto Malfoy, con cara de asco al ver que el tipo lo tocaba con la punta de una pistola en la mejilla.

-Será un largo viaje, pero irán los tres "juntitos"-_"Un secuestro"_, pensó Malfoy miró a Astoria y después a Ginny.

Malfoy dedujo que Astoria no podría ayudarlo para deshacerse de esos muggles, en cambio Weasley, claro que lo haría. Era auror o al menos eso decía.

-Ella es mi novia- dijo y con la cabeza señalo a Ginny. Las chicas sólo abrieron los ojos. Ginny no supo que decir, no sabía cuál era el plan de Malfoy.

-Te decidiste a hablar, vaya era tiempo. ¿Entonces podemos deshacernos de ella?- Y presiono más contra la castaña.

-No me importa lo que hagas con ella, sólo iba pasando por aquí. No la conozco- dijo el rubio.

-Muy bien, súbanlos al auto- ordenó el sujeto, los otros dos pusieron un manta negra sobre las cabezas del par y sujetaron con sogas sus manos; los hicieron subir, sentándose ellos hacia las puertas.

El otro tipo aventó al suelo a Astoria y le dijo: -Disculpa hermosura, fue una pequeña equivocación. -Subió al auto y arranco.

La castaña parecía asustada, Tomó la varita de la auror y buscó la de Malfoy pero no la encontró. Tenía que ir por ayuda, _"Ahora al ministerio, con Potter"_ pensó y usando la varita de la pelirroja desapareció.

El hombro de Malfoy se estaba encajando en las costillas de Ginny, no sentía dolor.

Era difícil para ella aceptarlo pero estaba asustada. Conocía a ese tipo de personas, luchó por erradicarlas en su etapa de estudio, pero jamás se vio frente a ellos sin su varita. Miles de pensamientos inundaban su mente, sus padres, sus hermanos, Hermione y su nuevo sobrino y Harry… su Harry. Suspiró y siguió moviéndose al compas del auto, al parecer estaban en algún empedrado que solo hacía que la situación se pusiera más tensa.

Malfoy sintió el suspiro de Ginny. No sabía qué demonios estaba pasando; pero esto ayudó para que terminara de odiar a los muggles. No sabía que pensar, jamás se imagino estar en esa situación y mucho menos sin su varita. No era el momento para ponerse nervioso, total si querían dinero, el podía darles todo el que quisieran.

Después de un recorrido de dos horas, sintieron que el auto se detenía. Los bajaron lo más bruscamente posible, caminaron y después les quitaron la manta que los cubría. Aun seguían atados.

Lo primero que vieron fue un cuarto sucio, no había ningún mueble a excepción de una pequeña mesa de madera algo vieja. No había ventanas. Ginny miró a Draco para asegurarse que estuviera bien, él seguía viendo el cuarto.

Uno de los tipos los soltó de las sogas que los ataban, de tal manera que hizo que cayeran al piso; y salió del cuarto asegurando la puerta.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto ella. Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se levantó.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién pudo haber planeado esto?

-No.- frío total.

-¿Reconociste alguno de los muggles?

-No.

-¿Seguro que no habías visto a ninguno cerca de Pansy?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Pansy en todo esto?

-Malfoy, justo iba a decirte que tengo sospechas de ella cuando esto pasó.- Malfoy miró a Ginny con los ojos entrecerrados. Pansy era una víbora, de eso no había duda pero no sería capaz de secuestrarlo ¿o sí?

-Nunca los había visto.

-Bien, supongo que tu novia irá por ayuda ¿Cierto?

-Eso creo.

-Hay que esperar a que venga la ayuda, y Malfoy, no los hagas enojar.

-¿Enojar? ¿Acaso fui yo el que intentó definirles la palabra "moda"?

-Malfoy, ¿Siempre eres tan pedante? – Ginny lo miraba enojada, estaba nerviosa y discutir la hacía sentirse bien.

-Por lo menos no intento explicar algo, de lo que a metros se nota que no tengo idea.

-Yo sé de moda, pase mis mejores años viendo muggles vestidas a la moda.

-Pues a lo que se ve, sólo las viste pasar de largo.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de abrió y entraron dos sujetos con arma en mano.

Malfoy inconscientemente se puso delante de Ginny.

-Tú amarra al chico- Indicó uno de los tipos. Se acerco a Draco y amarro sus manos, hizo que se hincara y lo agarró del cabello.

-Nos dijeron que no sabias suplicar riquillo, ahora aprenderás- dicho esto el otro sujeto tomó a Ginny y le dio una tremenda bofetada.

Ella solamente lanzo un grito al sentir arder su mejilla y el hilo de sangre en su boca.

-Y así será hasta que supliques que no la mate, catrín- y jaló con más fuerza a Draco del cabello.

Malfoy seguía sin creer lo que ocurría, el tipo estaba golpeando a Ginny y él solo podía mirar. No había logrado articular ni una palabra. _"En qué demonios la metí"_ pensó, y logro decir algo.

-¡Detente! Dime qué es lo que quieres y te lo daré- no podía dejar de ver a Ginny que ahora se encontraba en el piso.

Uno de los tipos recibió una llamada. Silencio.

-Vamos, nos necesitan afuera. Y riquillo, aun no hemos terminado- Soltó las manos de Draco y salieron de nuevo. Antes de cerrar la puerta el sujeto le dijo a Draco:

-No intenten escapar, la magia es realmente sorprendente- hizo una sonrisa de burla y se fue.

Malfoy se acercó poco a poco a Ginny. Ella estaba boca abajo intentando soportar el dolor de los golpes recibidos. La tomó por los hombros y la volteo, procurando sostener su cabeza. La imagen del rostro de Ginny, hizo que él abriera un pequeño regalo de la vida… Su conciencia.

-Escucha…-empezó a hablar él, mientras quitaba algunos cabellos llenos de sangre de su rostro- yo creí, que no podía traer a Astoria… yo pensé que era mejor…

-Lo sé… -interrumpió ella-sé… lo… que… es amar… a alguien, estoy bien… ya pasará- y cerró los ojos.

-No lo entiendes, no fue por amor. Ella con trabajos sabe usar la varita para arreglarse las uñas. ¡Demonios! Lo que quiero decir es que… no quise que pasaras por esto. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ginny asintió levemente con la cabeza, sólo quería dormir, soñar y despertar en casa de su hermano y con el desayuno listo hecho por Hermione.

El frío de la madrugada comenzaba a sentirse. Malfoy noto como Ginny se acurrucaba para no sentirlo; se quitó el sacó y lo puso encima de ella. Se acercó a ella y con mucho cuidado subió su cabeza a sus piernas para que las utilizara de almohada.

Malfoy no pudo dormir ni un poco esa noche, la incertidumbre atormentaba su mente en todo momento: Y si volvían, y si seguían golpeándola, cuánto aguantaría, que querían para dejar de hacerlo. Cerró los ojos lo que le pareció un segundo, pero al abrirlos noto una charola con comida sobre la vieja mesa.

"_Elfos"_ pensó, cuando se convenció de no haber escuchado a nadie entrar.

Ginny seguía dormida, quizá desmayada. Malfoy movió su hombro llamándola:

-Pelirroja, despierta. Vamos despierta.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ginny aun aturdida.

-Apareció comida, creo que si hay magos y muggles en esto.

-Te lo dije- y casi sonrió.

-Anda, levántate. Tienes que comer algo- dijo él, y la ayudo a levantarse.

Noto el rostro inflamado de la chica, no tenía buen aspecto. Fue a donde estaba la comida y tomó el único vaso con agua que había, empapo su pañuelo y empezó a quitarle los restos de sangre seca. _"Maldita recién encontrada conciencia"_ pensó.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto ella mientras tomaba un trozo de pan.

-Intento ayudar a mejorar tu aspecto.- dijo él y siguió con su cometido.

-Deja de hacer eso Malfoy, terminaras con el agua; además no tengo pensado ir a ninguna firma de autógrafos hoy.

Él sonrió por el comentario.

-Bien, sólo te digo que te ves realmente mal- y la miró de pies a cabeza. Ginny alejó el trozo de pan que estaba devorando y le dijo:

-¡Ash! está bien, sólo no te termines el agua; porque te juro que si vuelven y me intentan golpear de nuevo, les diré que soy yo, la que no sabe lo que significa suplicar.

-¡Te salve Weasley! Les dije que… que se detuvieran. Sí, eso les dije.

-Te aprovechas porque perdí la razón después de la quinta bofetada.

Ambos sonrieron, al parecer su estadía ahí sería larga. Ginny terminó los trozos de pan, Malfoy ponía cara de asco cada que ella le acercaba uno a la boca ofreciéndoselo. Así que decidió que debería tener fuerza por si volvían con la misma idea.

Ginny se sentó a un lado de la mesa y para hacer la espera menos tediosa empezó a hacer preguntas al rubio.

-¿Por qué eres tan patético?

-Weasley, -y suspiro- si lo que intentas es hacer que el tiempo sea más ameno, creo que estas errando el camino.

-Sólo quería charlar Malfoy, ¿Siempre eres igual de… tenso?

-Weasley, no soy tenso. Tú me pones así con tu calma.

-¿Debería de estar nerviosa?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú. A mí no me propinaron una golpiza por nada.

-Hubo un motivo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?

-Que no suplicaste Malfoy.

-Les dije que se detuvieran. Y nada de lo que digas hará que mi… ¿conciencia?, si creo que así se llama, se vea afectada. Además, hay muchas brujas, una mas una menos, qué más da.

-¿Por qué intentas ser cruel?

-No intento, lo soy.

-Hace unos momentos no lo eras.- Él la miró con duda.- Me limpiaste ¿recuerdas?

-Ah eso, me daba asco verte así, eso fue todo.

-Ja ja ja –se carcajeo Ginny- ¿De verdad crees algo de lo que dices?

-Weasley- dijo intentando estar serio, pero una pequeña sonrisa se le escapo- cállate quieres.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y un hombre entró al cuarto.

-Ponte esto- y aventó un vestido negro a Ginny- El jefe quiere conocerte. Amigo- y se volvió hacia Draco- te la devolveremos en un par de horas, usada, pero con vida; hay que seguir con tus lecciones. -¡Apúrate!- y salió cerrando la puerta.

Ginny estaba pálida, jamás pensó que perdería su virginidad de esa manera. Tantos años esperando para esto.

Draco se acercó hasta ella.

-Tranquila Weasley, tienes que aprovechar la situación.

-¿Qué aproveche la situación? Malfoy unos tipos quieren abusar de mí, porque creen que soy tu estúpida novia y tú quieres ¿¡Que aproveche la situación!

-Escúchame pelirroja, te sacaran de aquí. Tienes que intentar escapar o recuperar mi varita.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón. Ya perdí media cara por tu culpa, puedo perfectamente ir perdiendo mi virginidad mientras busco la salida o mejor aun ¡tu maldita varita!

-Weasley, sólo concéntrate. Recuerda tu primera vez con Potter y no alejes ese pensamiento.

-¿¡Qué acaso eres sordo! ¡Te estoy diciendo que soy virgen! ¡Virgen! ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?- Malfoy la miraba con duda, no sabía si lo que decía era cierto; pero actuaba muy bien para no serlo.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿¡Por qué a mí!-Y miró hacia el techo- ¿¡Por qué! Malfoy, contéstame esto por favor, y se lo más sensato posible: ¿Cómo demonios puedo "no" estar segura de que soy virgen?- Malfoy iba a hablar pero ella lo detuvo- Espera, no me contestes aun. Piénsalo un poco más. Vamos, sé que puedes.

-¡No soy estúpido Weasley!,-dijo un poco ofendido- sólo que es imposible que seas virgen. Hace unas horas dijiste que me harías gritar tu nombre… ¿Cómo puede una primeriza hacer eso?

-Malfoy, sólo quería sacarte del edificio. Jamás me hubiera acostado contigo. Soy virgen y tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar- Draco la miraba, sabía que estaba hablando en serio. _"Ahora no conciencia"_ pensó.

-¿¡Ya estas lista!- se escucho un gritó afuera.

-Maldición, ayúdame a cambiarme- pidió ella.-No quiero que me ayuden ellos.

Draco la ayudó desenvolviendo el vestido, mientras lo veía haciendo cara de aceptación, el vestido no estaba nada mal.

Ella se quitó los zapatos y justo cuando estaba desabrochando el pantalón dijo:

-Date la vuelta.- Draco rodó los ojos e hizo lo que ella pedía. Ginny terminó de desvestirse.

-Dame el vestido- le pidió. Draco se giró para entregárselo y la vio por unos segundos. Tenía un conjunto de encaje negro, que hacia el contraste perfecto con su piel lechosa; y su pelo rojo suelto cubría sus pecosos hombros… _"Y yo que pensé que no existías: maldita conciencia"_ pensó.

-Ayúdame a subir la cremallera- y se giró, quedando se espaldas a él. Draco se acercó y miro su espalda, no puedo resistirse y deslizo un par de dedos por ella. Ella se estremeció por el contacto, sintió sus dedos fríos pero no dijo nada. Él subió el cierre y la giró para tenerla de frente.

-Tienes que hacer todo lo posible para que no te toquen, ¿Me escuchaste?

Ginny lo veía a los ojos, _"¿Y ese cambio tan repentino?"_ pensó.-No dejes que pongan sus asquerosas manos en ti, ¿Me oyes pecosa?- y la tomó de la barbilla.-No quiero que te toquen.- Ginny miró en sus ojos preocupación. Después de todo, él, era el culpable de que ella estuviera en esa situación.

-Te juro que haré todo lo que pueda- Y una pequeña lágrima se escapo y cayó por su mejilla. –Soy valiente, ¿recuerdas? Nada de lo que pase ahora podrá conmigo.

-¡Maldita sea!, escúchame bien –y la tomó su cara con sus manos- ofrece todo lo que tengo, me oyes- Ginny empezó a derramar más lagrimas- "todo", eres la prometida de Draco Malfoy y tienes todo el poder para darles el imperio, lo que sea; lo que ellos pidan. Tú asegúrales que lo tendrán. ¿Me entiendes?

-¿Y qué harás cuando te lo pidan de verdad Malfoy?-Ginny intentaba tranquilizarse, sabía lo que le esperaba. A pesar de que él la tenía sujeta del rostro, sus ojos ya no lo miraban.

-Se los daré, mírame a los ojos Ginevra. Te juro que les daré lo que pidan, lo que sea.-Ginny por fin lo vio a los ojos.

-¿Con eso calmaras tu conciencia por haberme traído a mi?- Draco que quedó helado, no sabía de qué manera gritarle que nunca quiso que algo así ocurriera, y menos por su culpa. Sabía que era frío y que los sentimientos poco importaban, pero verla tan frágil, tan vulnerable y hermosa, lo hizo flaquear.

-No, no la calmare con nada. De eso puedes estar segura. Sólo vuelve con bien, quieres.- Y la soltó, "_Demonios, sólo es una bruja más. Sé que es hermosa y que tiene los ojos avellana más impresionantes que he visto, se que su piel es perfecta y que tiene un cuerpo de cualquiera quisiera probar; fijándose bien se ve la inocencia en sus ojos, y ese pelo sólo logra que la desee más… pero sólo es Weasley, nada más. Por mí que la maten, no me importa ¿O sí? Maldita conciencia, en qué momento decidiste aparecer."_

La puerta de abrió y un hombre entró por Ginny. Ella se aferró a Draco, lo abrazó queriendo evitar que se la llevaran. Él la presiono contra su cuerpo.

-Todo va a estar bien me oyes, haz lo que te dije.- dijo él, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y sintió el jalón que el tipo le daba.

Salieron del cuarto y Draco se quedó solo. Se sentó en el suelo junto a la mesa, pasando varias veces sus manos por su cabello revuelto. Parecía imposible que no estuviera pensando en lo habitual: La forma de hacerse más rico. Ahora sólo tenía en la mente a esa pequeña bruja. _"Crucio" "Sectumsempra" "Avada…"_ enumeraba los maleficios en su mente, esperando con ansias una varita.

Ginny ya no peleaba, caminaba descalza sobre el piso helado hacia donde la dirigía su secuestrador. Miraba para todos lados, buscando la forma de escapar.

El tipo abrió una puerta y la aventó dentro. Una cama no muy bonita esperaba en la recamara, Ginny miraba todo alrededor. _"No podrán, no conmigo"._ Pensó.

En el ministerio…

-No los hemos podido encontrar- dijo Harry, mientras tocaba el hombro de Astoria.-Me puedes regresar la varita de Ginny, por favor.

Astoria simplemente extendió la mano, y se la entrego.

-¿Qué pasara con Draco?

-No lo sabemos, pero te aseguro que los encontraremos.

-Tengo miedo, qué tal si vienen por mí.

-No dejaremos que eso pase Greengrass.

-Astoria, llámame así.

-Está bien Astoria, ahora ¿Tienes algún lugar seguro en el que puedas estar?

-El apartamento que compartía en ocasiones con Draco.

-No es buen lugar Astoria, será el primero en el que busquen cuando se den cuenta de que Ginny no es la prometida de Malfoy.

-Tienes razón, entonces no tengo a donde ir.

-Tranquila, puedes venir a mi casa. Ahí estarás segura.

-No tienes problema por eso Potter.

-No claro que no.

-Está bien, sólo necesito buscar algunas cosas.

-Eso puede esperar. Te quedarás aquí en el ministerio mientras regreso.-Astoria asintió y Harry salió en busca de Kingsley.

-Tenemos que encontrarla.

-¿Weasley lo sabe?

-Aun no se lo digo, no quiero alterar a Hermione.

-Hiciste bien Harry. Bien, entonces hay que seguir con las pistas que Ginny tenía.

-Ella estaba muy aferrada en encontrar a Parkinson.

-Eso es lo que haremos primero Harry. Reúne a los aurores, tendremos cacería.

-Claro Kinsgey.- y lanzó un patronus.

En algún lugar…

Parecía que habían pasado horas y no habían traído de regreso a Ginny. Draco estaba desesperado y no había probado bocado alguno. La puerta se abrió de golpe y el tipo deposito en una esquina el cuerpo de Ginny. Su vestido estaba totalmente desgarrado y se veía bastante golpeada, mucho más que hace unas horas.

Malfoy corrió hacia ella, en cuanto el sujeto cerró la puerta. Al verla sintió como se estrujaba algo en su pecho, no sabía si tocarla; pensó que quizá la lastimaría más de lo que estaba.

Cubrió la parte inferior del cuerpo de Ginny con su saco. Desgarro un poco más el final del vestido, arrancando por completo esa parte. Fue por agua y empezó a limpiar las heridas, _"parecen latigazos"_ pensaba, mientras seguía con la limpieza. Volteo un poco a Ginny buscando más heridas y se topo con su espalda. _"Malditos"_. No parecían, eran latigazos. Intento limpiar lo mejor que pudo para que no se infectaran. Y ahí se quedó, sentado junto a ella, esperando que recobrara la conciencia.

Había pasado lo que parecía un día. Ginny aun no despertaba pero la temperatura había cedido. Eso le indicaba a Draco que faltaba poco para que volviera en sí.

Ginny se removió un poco, después de que la habían traído era la primer señal de vida aparte de su respiración.

-Ginevra, pecosa ¿Estás bien?- Ginny a lo lejos escuchaba las palabras de Draco.

-Cla…ro q…ue est…oy b…ien, ¿No… lo… ves?- e intentó hacer una sonrisa. Draco sonrió, esa mujer sí que sabía hacerlo sonreír.

-Es hora de firmar autógrafos hermosa, así que si me ayudas un poco; puedo ponerte tu ropa.-Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Te mueres de ganas por verme desnuda de nuevo ¿Verdad?

-No quisiera vomitar lo poco que he comido, pero es mejor verte vestida que así.

Ginny abrió los ojos y se encontró con ese par de perlas grises. Después de lo ocurrido, verlo, se le hacia lo mejor que le pudiera pasar.

-Me extrañaste.- aseguro ella.

-¿De qué hablas? Le pague al tipo para que no te regresara, creo que no fui lo suficiente gentil con él.-dijo Draco, ayudando a sentarse a Ginny. No sabía si ella quería platicar de lo ocurrido, y él por su parte jamás le preguntaría. Sólo sabía que quería matar a la persona que ocasiono este episodio en sus vidas, eso, y el sentimiento de protección que nacía en el, cada que veía esos ojos avellana luchando por ser fuertes.

-Ya saben que no soy tu prometida.-dijo ella, aun estaba mareada por los golpes, y recostó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

-¿Cómo lo supieron?-preguntó él, sosteniéndola de los hombros.

-No pude ver quién era, pero era una mujer. Entró justo en el momento en que ese cerdo empezaba a tocarme. –Draco la abrazó, pero sin hacerle daño.-Es una bruja, y sospecho que era Pansy, estaba enojadísima por el error. Les dijo que me quería muerta, pero uno de los tipos dijo que te dolía verme sufrir. Así que supongo que eso me salvo.

-Estúpidos.

-¿Por qué? Porque no es cierto que te duele verme sufrir.

-No. Por el error.-dijo él, un poco más tranquilo por saber que no la habían tocado.

-No calmes tu conciencia Malfoy, aun siento que un autobús noctambulo me paso por encima.

Draco río a carcajadas por primera vez. No sabía que era exacto lo que le atraía de ella, pero aseguraba que ella era luz; aun cuando estuviera toda golpeada y a punto de ser humillada de la peor forma, seguía sonriendo y diciendo cosas divertidas.

-¿Sabes algo pecosa? Creo que fuiste un tanto valiente, así que te ganaste algo. Pide lo que quieras.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?- Ginny sonreía como niña pequeña.

-Sí, lo que tú quieras. Y en cuanto salgamos de aquí, te aseguro que lo tendrás. ¿Por qué saldremos, no es así?- Ginny fue dejando la sonrisa, aun no le contaba que había escuchado los planes de los sujetos y la tipa. Planes que no lo beneficiaban en nada.

-Claro que saldremos- dijo tocando una de las mejillas del rubio con su mano. Sus ojos se juntaron de nuevo. Ambos sabían que estaban Intentando sobrevivir, a la agonía de estar en ese lugar y a la agonía de ese nuevo sentimiento… pero sólo era eso, sólo el Intento.

-Y bien, ya sabes que pedirás- dijo él. Poniéndose de pie, y estirando ambas manos para que Ginny hiciera lo mismo.

-Sí, creo que lo sé.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó él. Poniendo las manos de Ginny en la mesa para que se sostuviera. Fue por la ropa que antes había llevado puesto y regresó.

-Quiero una escoba.- Él que apenas iba a bajar lo que quedaba del cierre del vestido se detuvo.

-¿Sólo una escoba?

-No, no es solo una escoba. La mejor escoba Malfoy.

-Sabes que puedes pedir lo que quieras pecosa, sin importar el costo ¿Por qué pedir una escoba? –Draco bajó de poco la cremallera, para no lastimar más a espalda de la pelirroja.-

-Es que quiero una para mi solita, siempre compartía escoba; en mi casa, con mis hermanos; en el colegio, con los demás jugadores y nunca he comprado una. Quiero una nueva y sólo para mí.

-Vaya, eres egoísta. No quieres compartir tus cosas.

-Siempre lo he hecho y para nada me molesta. Es justo que este obsequio sea sólo para mí. ¿No crees?

-Me parece objetivo pecosa ¿Está bien si quito esto, o prefieres que lo deje?-dijo tocando el sostén.

-Quítalo por favor, me lastima- dijo ella y cerró los ojos para no sentir el dolor. Con sumo cuidado desabrocho el sostén.

-El vestido esta desabrochado, puedes quitar el resto.-Indico él, para que Ginny continuara. Ella se sacó el vestido e hizo lo mismo con el sostén, deteniéndolo al filo para que solo cubriera sus senos.

-Bien, ahora la blusa. –Él abrió el cuello de la blusa y la puso en su cabeza, una vez que estuvo en su cuello, ella soltó el sostén y metió las manos en los hoyos de la prenda. Draco la miró, era imposible no mirarla. "_Es hermosa"_ pensó. Quizá era parte de su patanería pero necesitaba tocarla, sin pudor alguno ayudó a bajar la blusa, y con uno de sus dedos dibujo el monte que estaba frente a él. Ella sintió el recorrido de su dedo frío, excitante; sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar lo que durara.

-No me disculpare por eso.- dijo él, volviendo a lo suyo.

-Nadie pidió que lo hicieras.-dijo ella, un poco apenada por la situación.-Yo puedo ponerme el pantalón sola.

-Vamos pecosa, sólo quiero ayudarte.

-Ya lo has hecho, de verdad. Anda dame el pantalón.-Él le entrego la prenda y la miró luchando por colocarla.

-Te ayudaré- y tomó el pantalón- Prometo no tocar nada, que tu no quieras.-Y bajo hasta sus pies para que ella pudiera meterlos en la prenda. Veía sus firmes piernas, sabía que no era el momento por lo que ella acababa de pasar ni el lugar. Así que sólo lo coloco y ayudó a cerrarlo.

-Gracias.

-No te acostumbres a decirlo, ha de ser la situación; generalmente no soy así.

-Me gusta que seas así.

-Por eso no debo serlo. No puedo gustarte, lo sabes.

-¿Por qué? Por tu compromiso. Dijiste que no te importaba engañarla.

-Y no me importa, pero esto-y señalo a ambos-es diferente.

-¿Sientes lastima Malfoy? ¿Lastima por mí?

-No, claro que no.

-¿Entonces?

-No quiero hablar de eso, ahora come; tenemos que planear algo para salir de aquí antes de que te maten a golpes.

-Quieren tu dinero, todo tu dinero.-Él se giró para verla de frente- ¿Te lo dijeron?

-Los escuche hablando de eso.

-Pues les daremos lo que pidan para poder salir de aquí.

-¿Y mi escoba?-Draco la miró con duda- ¿Con que pagaras mi escoba?-Él sonrió de nuevo.

-Tranquila, podré comprar tu escoba después de esto.

-Draco, ¿puedo llamarte así verdad? _–"Puedes llamarme como lo desees pecosa"_ pensó, pero no contesto; simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Necesito que sepas algo.

-Lo sé.

-Déjame hablar.

-Sé lo que dirás. Así que no quiero oírlo.

-¿Seguro? Quizá muera hoy o mueras tú. ¿No quieres escuchar ninguna verdad antes?

-No moriremos, ni tú ni yo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque no dejaré que eso suceda.

-Entonces, ¿No puedo decirlo?

-No es necesario, sé lo que sientes.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo es que sabes?

-Basta Ginevra, sé lo que sientes porque yo siento lo mismo. ¿Contenta? – Ginny lo miraba, el gran Draco Malfoy acababa de decirle que… mmmm…. Que…. Pues acababa de decirle que sentía algo pero no le había dicho qué.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes Draco?-Él camino hasta donde estaba ella y la tomó de la cara con sus manos.

-Es la única vez que voy a decir esto pecosa, nunca lo voy a repetir; así que escúchalo y después olvídalo- Ginny lo miraba sorprendida-Siento que muero de coraje cuando alguien te toca, siento odio cuando veo tus golpes y no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo o peor aun por vengarlo. Siento ganas de torturar sin piedad al que se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima, siento ganas de protegerte, de cuidarte. Siento ganas de estar contigo, siento ganas de hacerte mía, muero de ganas por escucharte gritar mi nombre. –Él respiraba entrecortado _"Es deseo, de seguro es deseo por el momento. No puedo sentir nada más por ella, no puedo"_ pensaba, mientras la veía a los ojos, esos ojos avellana que últimamente se habían vuelto sus favoritos.

-Draco yo…

-No digas nada, no te atrevas a decir nada.- Y la soltó. _"Maldita bruja" _pensaba, mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos, que ahora estaban siendo traicionados por esos nuevos sentimientos.

**Lilialh**: Así es él, pero ya le tocará su turno de querer, Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que este cap también te guste! Espero tu opinión. gracias!

**Erendi Cullen:** Jajaja Es que esa pelirroja lo hace desatinar, aunque creo que esa debilidad es lo que hará enloquecer a nuestro rubio... jeje Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que este también te guste. Gracias!

**Lunita:** Mal jajaja le va todo mal como viste, pero espero que mejore su situación, aunque a mi ver ella hace que sea por lo menos divertida. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero tu opinión! Gracias!

**The darkness princess:** Admito que el mío también. Me divertí al escribirlo de verdad... espero tu opinión acerca de este... espero no este tan mal! Gracias por tu comentario. Y espero ansiosa tu opinión!


	5. Mi confesión

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk._

Capitulo 5. Mi confesión.

En el ministerio…

-Kingsley, recorrimos todas las empresas en las que Malfoy tiene relación con Parkinson y en ninguna pudimos encontrarla.

-Bien, ahora estamos seguros a quién tenemos que encontrar. Hay unas propiedades a nombre de la su familia. Hay que buscar ahí.

-Llevaré a mi casa a Astoria para darle seguridad, un par de aurores se quedaran con ella.

-No tardes Harry, tenemos que encontrar a Ginny.- Harry asintió y fue en busca de Astoria, viajarían por chimenea.

En Grimmauld place…

-Te quedaras en esta habitación- dijo Harry señalando la habitación de huéspedes.

-Y tú en dónde estarás, digo por si necesito algo.

-Astoria tendrás que valerte por ti misma. No puedo quedarme aquí, necesito encontrarla. Dos aurores cuidaran la entrada, solo por las dudas.

-Ellos me pueden ayudar.

-No son sirvientes Astoria, son aurores y tienen indicaciones de no moverse de su lugar hasta que encontremos a Ginny.

-¿La quieres verdad?

-No veo a que viene tu pregunta.

-Sé que no hay confianza entre nosotros, sólo era una pregunta.

-Sí, la quiero mucho. Y necesito saber que está bien.

-Me gustaría que alguien se interesara en mí, como tú lo haces por ella.

-¿De qué hablas? Tienes a Malfoy.

-Él no es así, creo que sabes que tenemos años comprometidos y nunca hemos llegado a formalizar.

-Tiene que sentir algo por ti, no cualquiera llega a tener un compromiso tantos años sin romperlo.- ella sonrió un poco por el comentario.

-Quizá me estima un poco.

-Me tengo que ir, hay comida en la concina.

-Gracias Potter.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Astoria.-dijo Harry y salió.

En el ministerio…

Kinsgley estaba juntado a los aurores de a poco, para que los periódicos no se dieran cuenta de la gran movilidad que había en el ministerio.

De pronto un ciervo plateado le llevó un mensaje.

"_Sabes que no puedo esperar, necesito sabes que está viva._

_Empiezo por buscar en la vieja casa de los Parkinson"_

-Harry, no te dejaré solo muchacho.

En algún lugar…

La puerta se abrió y un tipo con una pistola y unos papeles en la mano entró.

-Firma esto ricachón, rápido- dijo y le aventó los papeles a Draco.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó el rubio con su habitual cara de asco.

-No te importa, sólo fírmalo, o la mato.- Y apunto a Ginny.

-Tengo una duda- el sujeto y Draco voltearon a ver a Ginny con cara de interrogación-No es más fácil decirle algo así como: Fírmalos o te mato ¿Por qué siempre me tiene que utilizar a mí?- dijo Ginny un poco molesta. El tipo se quedó pensativo, al parecer la pelirroja tenía razón, rápido cambio la pistola de dirección y apunto al rubio.

-Bien hecho pelirroja, baja eso fulano, si me matas no podré firmarlos.-y el rubio empezó a leer. El sujeto dudaba en bajar el arma, después de todo su jefe le había indicado que entrara amenazara y obligara al rubio a firmar los papeles, lo de matar sería hasta después.- ¿Quién se encargo de redactar estas estupideces?

-Fírmalo ahora, o los matare a los dos.

-Ah no, mátalo a él- dijo Ginny, sólo Draco notó que se acerco a donde estaban ellos- Él es el que no quiere firmarlos, yo con gusto le doy mi autógrafo cuando lo desee.

-Cállate y tú firma ya. ¡Déjense de estupideces!

-Escuchaste Draco, el señor quiere que te dejes de estupideces- y dio un paso más- y por si no te diste cuenta tiene una pistola- Ginny señalo el artefacto en la mano del sujeto, _"un poco más para mi curriculum de actriz"_ pensó.

-Excelente observación, sólo me falta leer la segunda hoja y podré firmar. Supongo que no le molesta que lea lo que estoy a punto de firmar ¿O Sí?

-Sí, me molesta, ya cállense y firma o la mato.-y regresó el arma a la cara de Ginny.

-Creo que ya habíamos pasado por esto. No me gusta repetir las cosas. Dele la pluma y firmará enseguida, ¿No es así Draco?

-Por supuesto.-El sujeto le entregó la pluma a Draco y el rubio se inclino para firmar los dichosos papeles en el piso.

-Es muy fácil de persuadir, sólo hay que saber cómo hacerlo. Es un poco lento sabe; pero en el fondo es buena persona ¿Y usted a que se dedica? –Ginny intentaba distraer al sujeto que seguía apuntándola. El tipo parecía divertido escuchándola hablar, creía que tenía el control de la situación.

Justo en ese momento Draco se giró aun agachado y enterró la pluma en la pierna del tipo, que gritó por el dolor y cambio de dirección la pistola.

Ginny tomó los brazos del sujeto intentando levantarlos para que no apuntara a Draco. Él se levanto y dio un puñetazo al tipo que cayó un poco aturdido, Draco tomó la pistola del suelo.

-Dame el arma. –El rubio entregó la pistola y Ginny apunto al tipo.-Vacía sus bolsillos Draco. -Un par de llaves fue lo único que encontró.

-Vámonos, tenemos que escapar de aquí.-dijo el rubio y miró a ambos lados de la puerta asegurándose que no viniera nadie.-Eh Weasley, mala actuación; estaba demás decir tanta tontería.

-Te aseguro que era necesario para despistar al tipo. Espera un momento. Señor, necesito que se quite el cinturón- El rubio la miraba desconcertado.

-¿Qué demonios haces Weasley?

-Espera. Hágalo- el sujeto hizo rápido lo que Ginny le pidió- Ahora átelo a su pierna,-El sujeto lo ato casi a la altura de la rodilla.- Mas arriba- Ginny se agacho y a quemarropa apunto justo abajo del cinto y disparó.

-¡Weasley!

-No morirá- unos ojos la miraban con odio.- le aseguro que no lo hará si presiona bien ese cinto.- Ginny sostenía la mirada del tipo. Se levantó y se acerco a Draco.

-Vámonos.

-¿Tenias que hacer eso?

-¿No querías que nos siguiera o sí?- Y salieron por la puerta con sigilo.

-No, claro que no.- Ginny se detuvo.

-Ah y Draco, acerca de lo que te quería decir hace un rato.

-No tienes que decirlo, de verdad.

-Mi amiga **Cecy** en Zurich me dijo un día, que no es bueno guardarse las cosas; así que te agradecería me permitieras decírtelo.

-Dilo.

-El plan era que firmaras los papeles y después te matarían.

-¿¡Qué diablos dices!

-Eso es lo que te quería decir, la verdad de la que te hable ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Eso era… lo que querías decir?

-¿Qué pensaste que diría? Que tenías un moco en la nariz.- y sonrió.

-Maldita seas Weasley. No debí decirles que pararan cuando casi te matan a golpes.

-Hiciste la elección correcta Draco, es bueno saber que te interesas en mí. Ahora te sacaré de aquí. Vamos camina.

Ginny sostenía con ambas manos la pistola y caminaba pegada a la pared, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible. Draco detrás de ella sólo la miraba, muy lejos de estar preocupado por la nueva situación en la que se encontraban; estaba enojado por lo que ella le había obligado a decir, porque en la versión de Draco, ella había sido la culpable de que él confesara que tenía unas tremendas ganas de protegerla y de hacerla suya. _"No dije nada que no fuera cierto, me daba lástima ver que la golpearan y eso de hacerla mía… pues solo era cumplir una de sus fantasías"_ pensaba intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

A lo largo del pasillo se encontraron una puerta. Ginny intento abrirla pero al parecer estaba con llave.

-A un lado pelirroja- dijo Draco y se puso delante de ella. –Alohomora- y pateo la puerta con fuerza abriéndola de golpe. Entraron y se aseguraron que no hubiera nadie en aquel pequeño despacho.

-Excelente demostración,-dijo Ginny mientras rebuscaba en los cajones.

-Lo sé, es común en mí impresionar a la gente.

-Claro, aunque yo primero hubiera intentado con las llaves que le sacaste al tipo.

Draco se quedó serio. Esto era una guerra declarada, esa pelirroja sabía demasiado para su gusto.

-El punto es que se abrió ¿No?

-Sí, sin duda alguna. Ahora ponte a buscar las varitas.

-Mi varita. Por si no lo recuerdas, como buen auror que eres, lanzaste la tuya a metros de ti; yo vi cuando tomaron la mía, la tuya de seguro se perdió.

-Está bien Malfoy, busca una varita, la que sea.-dijo Ginny mirando el computador en el escritorio.- Mira Malfoy, creo que esto te puede interesar.- Draco se acercó y empezó a revisar los documentos que estaban en el. Había por lo menos cuatro contratos de cesión de derechos de las propiedades del rubio.

-Parece que alguien no soporta que tengas tanto dinero.

-¿Sigues desconfiando de Pansy?

-Aun no lo compruebo, pero estoy casi segura que ella tiene que ver en esto.

Draco asintió- Espero haber encontrado mi varita para cuando lo compruebes.

-Tranquilo, nos encargaremos de ella.

-No antes que yo, te lo aseguro. Hay que seguir.-y salió del lugar.

-Dame un segundo- regreso al computador y escribió algo. -Vámonos.

Salieron de la habitación y caminaron hacia lo que parecía ser la sala de la pequeña casa. Hasta el momento ninguna ventana ni puerta de salida se había cruzado en su camino.

A un lado de la ya casi apagada chimenea, estaban dos diarios uno muggle y el profeta. No había ninguna noticia del secuestro.

-Creo que Astoria no fue por ayuda. No hay noticia de lo ocurrido.

-No creerás que Harry es tan tonto como para publicar que nos secuestraron y que nos están buscando ¿O sí?

-¿Lo defiendes? Ahh ahora que recuerdo… estas enamorada de Potter.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Malfoy.

-Pero él no está interesado en ti.- Ginny lo miraba con cara de enojada.

-Así es Malfoy, estoy perdidamente enamorada de Harry. Ups perdón, no me digas que herí tu trastornado corazón; mismo que hace unos momentos declaro que estaba interesado en mi.

-Yo jamás dije eso pelirroja. Dije que me daba lástima ver que te golpearan, aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que era asco al ver tu sangre regada por todos lados.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees, y lamento decirlo, pero no tienes ni una oportunidad para que yo fije mis ojos en ti.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.- Ginny levanto una ceja en forma de duda- ¿Crees que no sentí como te estremeció mi caricia?-Ginny se quedo helada, ese infeliz tenía razón.-Con esa respuesta es suficiente pecosa.

-¿Alguna idea para salir de aquí?

-Sí- dijo él. Y ella se sorprendió.

-Dila, cómo saldremos de aquí.-El señalo con el dedo al techo, una puertilla pequeña estaba en el techo.-El ático.

-Es la única puerta que nos falta por revisar.-dijo él.

-Ayúdame para que pueda subir- él la miró con cara de pocos amigos.-No me digas que quieres que te ayude a subir yo.

-Es lo menos que espero.

-No seas tan patético Malfoy, te prometo que no contare nada a nadie de tu confesión. Ahora cruza las manos y ayúdame.- Ginny puso la pistola entre su pantalón y su cuerpo. El rubio hizo lo que ella pidió y la ayudo a subir.- Pásame las llaves.-dijo estando arriba de las manos del rubio.

-Te estoy cargado-dijo él, haciendo cara de esfuerzo- y las llaves están en mi bolsillo, ¿Cómo demonios quieres que te las pase?

-Pues a menos de que utilice tu famoso Alohomora muggle, no tengo idea de cómo abrir la puerta. Bájame para que puedas sacar las llaves.

-Te arrepentirás por esto pelirroja.-Y bajó a Ginny.

-Ja ja ja- se carcajeo Ginny, y se acerco peligrosamente hasta su oído y le dijo.- Te juro que nunca me arrepentiré de esto Draco.- y besó su mejilla- Ahora saca las llaves y súbeme por favor.-

Draco simplemente la miraba, lo volvía loco con esas extrañas facetas… en un momento se creía independiente y en otro sabía perfectamente la forma de pedir ayuda. Sin duda alguna esa mujer era única.

Draco ayudó a Ginny a subir y con una de las llaves abrió la puerta. Con mucho trabajo entró en ella, los golpes recibidos le dolían bastante pero en ese momento lo único que importaba era escapar de ese lugar.

-Mmmm excelente-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué encontraste?

-La salida, creo que esto es parte de un hechizo Malfoy. Parece que no hay nadie, espera creo que sé dónde encontrar tu varita.

-Espera, Weasley. –_"Maldita bruja" _pensó. Pasaron unos minutos, Draco estaba un poco desesperado.

-Malfoy te dije que sabía dónde encontrarla. –Ginny regresó y le mostraba su varita. –Ten atrápala- Draco la atrapo justo cuando oyó el grito de Ginny seguido de un balazo. Lo último que vio fue las manos de Ginny aferrarse a la orilla del hueco.

-¡Ginevra!- gritó pero nadie contesto. _"No recuerdo si lo dije ya: Maldita bruja" _pensaba, mientras deliberaba si iría a buscarla o mejor huiría, total ya tenía su varita.

"_Déjala, déjala, déjala. Ash, creo que se me pegó lo del heroico Potter". _Dijo y apunto con su varita.

_-"Finite incantatem"_- El lugar donde estaban tomó su real apariencia. Draco enseguida reconoció el lugar.-Se esmeraron, mira que convertir la vieja Mansión Parkinson en una casucha.- Caminó por el lugar, lo conocía perfectamente. Escucho unos ruidos.

-No podía esperar menos de ti Pansy.- gritó, pero aun no veía a nadie.-Sabes que no me gusta esperar.- Draco miraba todo, intentando deducir donde se encontraba Pansy.

-Siempre complicas todo Draco- se escucho la voz de una mujer, al parecer estaba fuera de la casa.

-Lo hiciste bien, nunca pensé en dudar de ti.- alzó la voz, y caminó hasta la puerta.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar Draco? ¿Acaso este auror?

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar a ti Pansy? Creí que entre serpientes no nos mordíamos.

-No lo comprenderías Draco, además sólo necesito unos cuantos favores. Créeme mi intención nunca será matarte.

-Error Pansy, sabes que nunca volveré a confiar en ti- Draco abrió la puerta con un hechizo. Al fondo diviso unas caballerizas, justo en frente, estaba Ginny; amarrada con las manos en la espalda, por su apariencia estaba desmayada.

-Recuerdas las clases de historia Draco, mi Robert sí las recuerda; dice que antes quemaban a las brujas.

-Por mi descuartízala, es solo un auror más.

-¿Y por qué la trajiste contigo? Astoria debió de estar en su lugar.

-Simple diversión Pansy, ya me conoces.- Draco miraba a todos lados, no lograba ver de dónde venía la voz de la bruja.

-Creo que quemarla sería divertido amor, pero realmente me gusta admirar la forma en la que la bala sale del cuerpo- la voz de un hombre interrumpió la plática de los magos.

-Un asqueroso muggle está contigo, ¿no me digas que es por él, que haces esto?

-No sabes lo que dices Draco, el me ama.- Draco miró que el tal Robert caminaba hasta donde se encontraba Ginny.

-No la toques- ordeno Draco. Y lo apunto con su varita.

-No estás en posición de pedir algo ¿Acaso yo te exigí que no tocaras a mi mujer?- y toco el rostro de Ginny.

-¿Tú mujer?

-Pansy es mi mujer, ella me platicaba mucho de ti, sabes. De lo grandioso que es Draco Malfoy, de lo rico que es, de lo admirable que es; incluso cuando éramos amigos me platicaba de lo bueno que eras en la cama.

-¿Todo esto es por un acoston? Vaya, sabía que los muggles eran estúpidos pero no pensé que lo fueran tanto.

-Cállate Draco- la bruja se encontraba detrás del rubio y lo apuntaba directo con su varita.

-¿Qué quieres Pansy? ¿De verdad quieres el dinero? ¿Todo esto es por eso?

-No lo entiendes, Robert desea ser igual a ti.

-Nunca nadie será como yo y lo sabes.

-Podemos lograr que sea igual Draco, Robert tiene la forma.

-Puedo darle todo lo que tengo Pansy, pero jamás tendrá magia; y eso lo sabes. Nunca dejará de ser lo que es: Un asqueroso muggle.

-Pero él no quiere magia, me tiene a mí para eso. Él sólo necesita tu imperio Draco. No ha tenido mucha suerte en su vida, lo único que necesita es que le demos algo de ayuda.

-¿Algo de ayuda? Eso podría ser contratándolo como empleado, al darle todo mi dinero; lo único que crearas será un monstruo.

-¿Te duele quedarte sin tu dinero Draco?

-Te aseguro que te dolerá más a ti, cuando este desgraciado tenga todo y se deshaga de ti.

-Eso no pasará, él nunca me dejará. Me ama y yo lo amo a él.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.

-No lo escuches Pansy, haz que firme y yo me deshago de ella.- Sacó su pistola y apunto a Ginny.

-Firma ahora Draco, puedo convencerlo que no te mate.

-Pansy, asegúrate de que me mate, porque si no lo hace jamás podrás vivir tranquila. De eso me encargaré yo mismo.

-Firma Draco. No lo hagas más difícil.-dio los papeles a Draco, justo los que hace unos momentos había encontrado junto a Ginny. Antes de firmar fijo su mirada en Ginny.Y firmó_. "Siento lo de tu escoba pelirroja"_ pensó.

-Tengo las firmas Robert.-Pansy tomó los papeles y sin dejar de apuntar a Draco caminó para acercarse a su novio.

-Es una lástima, adiós preciosa- y disparó a Ginny justo en el estomago. Draco reacciono lo más rápido que pudo.

_-_¡Ginny!–Escucho del otro lado. Harry había llegado. Pansy vio al auror, intentó tocar a su novio para desaparecer pero Draco fue más rápido. Parkinson desapareció al momento.

_-"Crucio"_ –Gritó Draco al ver que el tipo intentaba hacer un disparo apuntando ahora hacia su cabeza. Robert se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, Draco no paraba. No podía detenerse.

Harry corrió hasta donde estaba Ginny y la tomó en sus brazos. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, y lo vio.

-Sabía que me rescatarías Harry.-Y cerró los ojos.- Dale gracias a Malfoy- pero Ginny ya no lo escuchaba.

-Detente Malfoy, lo volverás loco.

-Eso es lo mínimo que se merece este maldito.

-Detente ahora. Los demás aurores no tardan, ellos se harán cargo. -Draco se detuvo y se acerco hacia el par de aurores. Robert seguía en el piso intentando reponerse del dolor.

-¿La llevaras a San Mungo?

-Puedo confiar en que lo detengas, pero no lo mates- dijo Harry viendo a los ojos a Draco.

-Anda llévala, está perdiendo mucha sangre.-Harry asintió y desapareció con Ginny.

Gracias por leer y por comentar!

**Lilalh:** Gracias por tu comentario, espero que no influya para que sigas leyendo. Admito que se sale un poco, pero de alguna manera tiene que ir cayendo… espero enmendar un poco con este capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer y espero tu comentario del siguiente! Gracias!

**Lunita: **Jajaja Al principio de la historia, se me ocurrió, pero no lo logre; así que puedes estar tranquila jaja mi querida Astoria, porque aunque no lo parezca es de mis favoritas, no es buena en esta historia. Espero tu comentario de este capítulo. Gracias!

**The darkness princess:** No, espera; ella no ha confesado ningún sentimiento y él solo ha dicho que le atrae, y que tiene ganas de protegerla por lo que está pasando, claro jaja Ella quería decir algo, pero no sus sentimientos; aquí el que cayó fue Draco jajajaja Porque ya era hora de que Ginny ganará una! Muchas gracias por el apoyo hermosa y claro que me pasaré a leerla! Es un hecho! Gracias de nuevo por tu objetividad!


	6. Deseo cumplido

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk._

Capitulo 6. Deseo… cumplido.

Pasó más de media hora para que llegaran los aurores.

-Hay uno más dentro, y esta herido- Kinsgley lo miró con duda.-Yo no fui,- y mostro las palmas de las manos- tu auror fue la culpable; ella disparo en su pierna.

-Excelente auror ¿verdad?

-Debo admitirlo, un poco zafada; pero creo que ambos salimos con vida de aquí. ¿Por qué sigue con vida verdad?

-¿Preocupado?

-Claro que no Jefe- y palmeo su espalda- Sólo pensé que me podía haber ahorrado unos cuantos galeones si moría –El auror lo miró con duda- Olvídelo creo que tendré que pagarlos. ¿Averiguaron algo más de Parkinson?

-Nuestra prioridad siempre fue encontrarlos. Empezaremos la investigación de inmediato. Ah, Greengrass está en la casa de Potter- Draco levantó una ceja altaneramente.

-Era justo, yo estaba con su novia; él se llevó a mi mujer a su casa. Maldito Potter.

-Sólo estábamos cuidando su seguridad.

-Sin rencores, pero de ahora en adelante, yo cuidaré de ella- Y empezó a caminar.

-Sabes que necesitamos que testifiques.

-Ahí estaré, no se preocupe- _"Una copa de buen whisky es lo único que necesito"_ pensaba, mientras se acercaba a la salida para poder desaparecer desde ahí.

En San Mungo…

-Debiste decirme lo que pasaba Harry.

-No quería preocuparlos Ron, no mientras no tuviera algo real.

-¿Cómo está Ginny?

-Estable. Aunque aun no despierta. Es muy valiente.

-Lo sé, siempre fue así. Pocas cosas son las que logran derrumbarla.

-Tuve miedo de perderla- El pelirrojo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados- Sólo te puedo decir que sentí miedo de no compartir con ella más tiempo.

-Regresó diferente y ahora te llama la atención.

-Sabes que siempre la he querido.

-Como hermana Harry, nunca como mujer –Harry asintió, solamente quería expresar el miedo que sintió al verla en esa situación.

-¿Cómo está Herms?

-No le he dicho nada, el bebé esta por nacer. Le diré ya que ella esté bien.

-Tienes razón, iré a ver si ya despertó- Dijo esto, y dejo al pelirrojo en la sala de espera.

Entró a la habitación de Ginny, que ya había recobrado un poco el tono rosado en sus mejillas. Tenía los ojos abiertos.

-Hey despertaste- dijo él y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, ¿De verdad estoy tan mal?- Harry la miró con una sonrisa de duda- Tu cara, dice que estoy fatal.

-De salud estas estable. La bala no daño ningún órgano. Y de lo demás yo opino que siempre te ves hermosa.

-Tú siempre tan gentil Harry.

-Es la verdad Ginny –y tomó su mano. Ginny se preparó para sentir aquellas ya conocidas mariposas en su estomago. Pero algo pasó, no las sintió, si bien sentía agradable la compañía que tenía, ni en lo mínimo estaba nerviosa o emocionada. _"De seguro por tanto golpe"_ pensó. Mientras agradecía el cumplido con una leve sonrisa.

Se vio tentada por preguntar por el estado del rubio. Pero guardo sus ganas cuando vio entrar a su hermano.

-Ginny- dijo Ron y tocó su cabeza- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Perfectamente, creo que estoy lista para la siguiente misión.

-¿siguiente? –Preguntó Harry- aun no hemos terminado esta.

-¿Cómo? Pansy y su novio fueron los que organizaron todo.

-Lo sabemos, pero ella logró escapar. Tenemos presos a dos muggles, aun estamos platicando el tratado con la policía muggle para que los puedan sentenciar sin presentar muchas de las pruebas.

-Oh, pensé que todo había terminado- No podía preguntar por él- Bien pues supongo que estaré lista en un par de días y podemos retomar el caso.

-Nos encargaremos nosotros Ginny, tú necesitas descansar y reponerte.

-Ni una palabra más Harry, no me puedes sacar del caso –Y lo miró decidida.

-Como mandes, pero por ahora descansa. El sanador nos dijo que al despertar te tenias que tomar esta poción, tal parece que dormirás un rato mas. Eso de cerrar heridas es doloroso y necesitas estar dormida para no sentir el dolor.

-Está bien, Ron saluda a Herms de mi parte. Dile que estoy muy bien.

-Claro lo haré – y dio un beso en su frente- descansa. Te espero afuera Harry.- el ojiverde sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Estaré bien Harry, quita esa cara de angustia.- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Lo sé, yo cuidare de ti.- Ginny lo miraba, siempre el hermano mayor cuidando de la pequeña, nunca le había resultado patético verlo de esa forma hasta ese día.

-Lo sé Harry, me salvaste una vez más.

-Creo que esta vez no.

-Lo dices por el balazo, hubiera sido peor créeme.

-Lo digo, porque Malfoy lanzó un hechizo de tortura al sujeto, justo cuando te apuntaba a la cabeza para hacer otro disparo. Si no le he dicho que se detenga lo mata –Ginny se quedó helada, Malfoy la había salvado, no sabía bien la razón pero eso la emocionaba un poco.

-Creo que necesito descansar.

-Así es, vendré mañana a ver como sigues. Luna está de guardia por si necesitas algo.

-Me asegurare de no necesitar nada de su ramo.- ambos sonrieron, Harry se levantó y en la puerta volvió su mirada… _"Es genial"_ pensó. Y salió.

En la mansión Malfoy…

-Astoria- dijo Malfoy al ver a la bruja en su sala.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí? Vengo a ver como esta mi prometido, te secuestraron Draco ¿Te parece poco? Hace días que no se de ti.

-Estoy bien. ¿Y tú estabas bien con Potter?

-Draco, ¿no me digas que estas celoso?- La cara de Astoria era casi de felicidad.

-Para nada, es sólo que no lo soporto del todo. No sé porque no fuiste a casa de tus padres buscando resguardo.

-No se me ocurrió. Además aun no me dices que hacías esa noche con Weasley.

-No tengo porque dar explicaciones, en un par de días iré a testificar. Puedes conseguirte una copia de la declaración si quieres.

-Empiezo a pensar que siempre será así Draco. El tiempo pasa y ni con todo esto cambias tu actitud conmigo.

-No empieces con eso. Déjame solo.

-Draco, sólo quiero saber que estas bien.

-Y yo sólo quiero estar solo Astoria, vuelve después.

-¿No iras a trabajar?

-No necesito trabajar.

-Está bien, no iras a ver cómo están tus negocios.

-Mañana reanudare mi rutina, hoy solo quiero descansar. Y que me dejes solo.

-¿No quieres que te haga compañía esta noche? –se acercó hasta el, paso sus manos por su cuello y ofreció sus labios.

-¿Qué quieres para dejarme solo?

-Que nos casemos lo antes posible, anda, no tenemos porque aplazarlo más.

-No han encontrado a Pansy, puede ser peligroso.

-Sabes que no será así, ella sola no sería capaz de hacer nada.

-¿Es lo que quieres?- y la tomó de la barbilla. Vio sus ojos verdes… unos simples y normales ojos verdes.

-Sí.

-Está bien, prepara todo. La boda será en un mes.

-¡Draco!- y se abrazó a él- gracias, sabía que esto pasaría algún día- y dio un beso en su mejilla.

-Déjame solo ahora, tengo cosas en que pensar.

-¿Pensar? ¿De qué hablas?

-Necesito checar bien el asunto de la separación de bienes.

-¿Para que necesitas separarlos? Lo mío será tuyo y al revés.

-Hablaremos de eso después, ahora vete.

Astoria acepto la orden y salió de la Mansión muy pensativa

Había tomado casi media botella de whisky y no había podido controlarse, sólo necesitaba saber que estaba con bien. Miró el reloj, las tres con treinta y tres minutos exactamente. Lo pensó un poco más, una pequeña visita no le haría mal a nadie.

En San Mungo…

-Draco Malfoy.

-Lovegood.

-No creó que estés aquí para tu chequeo general.

-Me asombra tu inteligencia y perspicacia.

-Sabes que las visitas terminaron hace- y miro su reloj- nueve horas, minutos más minutos menos.

-No lo sabía.

-Lamento infórmalo y que hayas perdido tu tiempo viniendo hasta aquí.

-Vamos Lovegood, por los viejos tiempos.

-Por los viejos tiempos Malfoy, llamaría a Harry para que te invitara a salir.

-No necesito tu ayuda, lo único que quiero es que olvides que me viste y te hagas a un lado.

-Dame una buena razón Malfoy, o a lo mejor tengo que utilizar mi inteligencia.-entrecerró los ojos y empezó a mirar todo el rostro del chico-¿Estás enamorado de ella?

-No digas idioteces y hazte a un lado.

-Lo sabía, vaya que soy inteligente,-y sonrió soñadora- Pasa entonces, pero no tardes mucho. Esta estable y dormida para que las heridas sanen más rápido y sin dolor.

-¿La acabas de ver?

-De ahí vengo.- Draco asintió.

-Hazte a un lado entonces.- Luna se quitó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Mucha suerte con ella Malfoy, espero que sean felices.- El rubio regresó su mirada a la bruja con su habitual cara de asco y siguió su camino.

-Eh Lovegood, ¿Cuándo sale de aquí?

-Te lo dije. Sale en dos días.- Y vio como el rubio continuo caminando.

Entró a la habitación de la pelirroja, tal como se lo había indicado Luna, dormía plácidamente.

Ya no tenía moretones visibles, y en su rostro se notaba que las pociones estaban dando resultado. Deslizó un par de dedos por su mejilla. _"Abre los ojos, despierta y pregúntame qué demonios hago aquí o bien puedes gritar que me largue, pero déjame ver tus ojos"_ pensaba, mientras acomodaba su cabello. Se acercó hasta su oído y le dijo:

-Sólo vine a asegurarme que estas con bien, te dije que ninguno moriría. Sólo me falta cumplir tu deseo.

Se alejó de ella y salió de la habitación con rumbo a su mansión. Tenía pensado hacer un par de visitas antes de ir a checar sus negocios.

En el ministerio…

Habían pasado dos días desde que todo sucedió, Ginny tenía que seguir con la investigación. Se le venía a la mente ese sueño que tuvo en San Mungo, pero procuraba no pensar tanto en eso; total sólo era un sueño.

-Ginny, te ha llegado este paquete.-Dio Harry entrando con un bulto bastante grande.-Y aquí tienes tu varita.

-¿A mí? ¿Quién lo envía? Gracias por esto- y señalo la varita. Harry sólo sonrió.

-No dice nada, de hecho la tarjeta viene en blanco. Ábrelo anda.- y lo puso en el escritorio de ella.

-Sí, claro que lo abriré. Amo las sorpresas.- Ginny lo miraba emocionada, tomó la tarjeta y la giró pero tal como dijo Harry, no decía nada. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Megan? –Harry se acercó hasta la puerta- Que sorpresa, pasa.

-Hola Harry… ¿Ginny verdad?

-Así es, ese es mi nombre.- Megan sonrió al comentario.

-Vine a invitarte a almorzar Harry, hace días que no sé de ti. –Y lanzó su mejor sonrisa. _"Es bonita, y quizás lo haga feliz"_ pensaba Ginny, mientras observaba la emoción de Harry.

-Gracias Megan, de hecho tengo un poco de hambre, ¿Vienes Ginny?-dijo el ojiverde, mientras rodeaba con su mano la cintura de la Hufflepuff.

-Claro que no, vayan ustedes. Yo estaré atendiendo unos pendientes.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, vayan.- y miró como sonreían y salían por la puerta. Justo en ese momento en el que se iba a sentar y nuevamente lamentarse por su situación, recordó el paquete. Tocó de nuevo la tarjeta, mientras pensaba en quien pudo haberlo enviado. Unas letras aparecieron en ella:

"_Cierra los ojos y recuerda mi caricia"_ Ginny sonrió, después miró a todos lados para asegurarse que nadie la viera y cerró los ojos. Un dedo frío recorrió esa parte de su cuerpo, cómo podía olvidarlo. Abrió los ojos y lo último que se escribió sobre la tarjeta fue:_" Deseo cumplido. DM"_

Ginny abrió de prisa el paquete, había recordado lo que prometió. El cretino, patán y poco sentimental de Draco Malfoy había cumplido su promesa.

No era una escoba, era la mejor escoba; como ella lo pidió. Ginny sabía perfectamente que era de edición limitada y que sólo había diez piezas en todo el mercado. Y una de ellas ahora le pertenecía.

Estaba feliz, no sabía cómo darle las gracias. Pero ya encontraría la forma.

-¿Nuevo juguete?

-Kinsgley.-dijo Ginny y guardó la tarjeta- Es un regalo. Me lo llevaré hoy mismo.

-No te preocupes Ginny, necesito que hagas algo. ¿Puedes ir hoy mismo a checar lo del micrófono en el despacho de Malfoy?

-¿Él te lo pidió?

-No. Es parte de la investigación Ginny, ¿Sucede algo?

-No, claro que no. Iré enseguida.

-Quiero el reporte mañana a primera hora en mi escritorio.

-Lo tendrás.

-Lo sé Ginny. –Y salió.

"_Quizá pueda darte las gracias ahí"_ pensaba Ginny, mientras guardaba su nueva escoba.

En el edificio del Sol…

Ginny llegó a la entrada, y miró el edificio; también miró el lugar donde habían sido secuestrados. Recordaba todo lo sucedido con una leve sonrisa.

-Es mejor que entremos, la última vez que nos vimos aquí casi mueres.- Ginny reconoció la voz enseguida. Se giró para verlo, ahí estaba, apuesto como siempre Draco Malfoy.

Él miró esos ojos, se veían más brillantes con la luz del sol. Se perdieron unos segundos de esa manera. Ella desvió la mirada y dijo:

-He venido a hacer una investigación en tu despacho.

-Pelirroja, sé que actúas muy bien, ¿No será que vienes a terminar lo que empezó esa noche?

-Ni lo sueñes Malfoy.

-Ahora soy Malfoy, creo que te escuche gritar un par de veces mi nombre.

-Ja Ja Ja –se carcajeo Ginny- De seguro estabas haciendo algo mal y por eso te grite.

-Entra ya- Y como todo caballero abrió la puerta para que ella entrara.

-Que no me moleste nadie- dijo Malfoy a su recepcionista. Y se dirigió con Ginny a su despacho. Ginny sólo saludo con la mano a la chica y sonrió.

-¿Tienen alguna pista de dónde pueda estar Pansy?-dijo mientras dejaba un portafolio en su escitorio.

-Ninguna, pero he vendió porque necesito revisar este lugar. No tardaré mucho, sólo necesito encontrar algo.

-Tienes algún problema si veo unos pendientes aquí.

-Ninguno, sólo te agradecería que no te movieras de tu lugar, que no movieras los objetos y que no hicieras ruido- El rubio la miraba divertido. –Ah lo olvide y que no hables.

-Es mi despacho.

-Es mi investigación.

-¿Siempre intentas ganar?

-Siempre gano.

-No siempre.

-Algo que me sepas en particular.

-Demasiado como para platicarlo aquí.

-¿Me estas invitando a salir?

-Eso jamás.- Y empezó a leer el diario el profeta quitado de la pena.

-Empezaré por aquí.- dijo Ginny y sacó un objeto de su bolso. Pasaba por todos los lugares posibles un detector de cruce no lineal, que servía para poder encontrar el micrófono que ella creía había puesto el novio de Pansy.

Por unos segundos se perdió mirando a Draco, aun no sabía cómo agradecer lo de la escoba. Y él tampoco había tocado el tema. Quizá pensaba que se vería débil ante tal demostración de afecto… _"¿Afecto? No sé si sea la palabra indicada, sólo sé que me pareció un detalle muy agradable de su parte."_ Pensaba, mientras se acercaba a donde estaba el rubio.

-Tengo algo que decirte.- _"¿será" _empezó a pensar.

-Olvídalo, no caeré de nuevo.

-No es la misma situación Draco.- y sonrió. _"posible"_

-¿Ahora soy Draco? Vaya cambios mujer.

-Quiero agradecer el detalle que tuviste al enviarme la escoba. _"Qué me guste?"_

-Ah, era sólo eso. Pues te di mi palabra, sólo la cumplía.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?- _"Pregúntale Ginny, pregúntale si fue él, quien te visitó en San Mungo, no pierdes nada; además si te contesta muy rápido que "no", sabrás que si fue él". _Ella debatía si preguntaba o no, Malfoy seguía mirando el diario. Al no escuchar la pregunta bajó el periódico y la miró.

-¿Cuál pregunta? –Ginny tuvo total acceso al diario. En la primera hoja una foto que abarcaba toda una página anunciaba el compromiso del rubio y su novia.

-¿¡Te vas a casar! - La pregunta salió de su boca sin ser planeada.

-¿Esa era la pregunta?

-¡Sí!, digo no. No lo sabía y me sorprendió, es todo.- _"¿Por qué me siento incomoda con este tema?"_ se preguntaba, mientras intentaba responder a su anterior pregunta: _"Sí, definitivamente me gusta"_

-Pues, la respuesta es: Sí. Es mi prometida, algún día tenía que pasar ¿No?

-Eso supongo. _–"Ya sufrí por Harry, me niego a subir a otro más a mi tren de lagrimas" _–terminare lo más rápido posible. Haz de tener mucho que planear.

-Astoria se encargará de todo. ¿No harás tu pregunta?- dijo esto, y se levantó.

-Olvídalo, creo que ya tengo la respuesta.

-Como gustes. -él seguía de pie, mirándola trabajar.

Ginny terminó, pero no encontró el supuesto micrófono por ningún lado. Empezó a guardar sus cosas.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

-No, no encontré nada. Pero aun así debemos seguir con la investigación. Me voy, gracias por tu cooperación Malfoy.- se colgó su bolso y empezó su camino hacia la puerta.

-Así nada más, te vas.- y dio unos pasos en dirección a ella.

-Oh, tienes razón. Lo siento, estaba distraída.-y se giró- Felicidades por tu boda.

-No me refiero a eso Ginevra.- sólo los separaban un par de pasos.

-Entonces dime a que te refieres porque no te sigo Malfoy.

-No esperaras que crea, que sólo viniste a buscar algo, algo que extrañamente no encontraste ¿O sí? – ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Crees que vine hasta aquí sólo ha verte?

-No, creo que viniste por esto- Rompió la distancia y tomó su cara entre sus manos. Se dio el lujo de mirar lo que para él, eran los perfectos ojos avellana, soñadores, tiernos y llenos de pasión. Sus manos presionaban de una manera un tanto sensual sobre su cara y parte su cuello. Parecía que él quería grabar en su mente todo el rostro de la pelirroja.

-No lo hagas, por favor. – Ginny lucho por decir esas palabras, no quería probarlo, no podía; sabía que si eso pasaba sería muy tarde para alejarlo de su mente y de su corazón.

-Pides demasiado Ginevra, en esto no puedo complacerte. De verdad no puedo.- Y poco a poco sin dejar de verla se iba acercando a su boca.

-Draco…- Ginny intentaba negarse, pero todo su ser le pedía a gritos que se dejará llevar por el momento y que lo disfrutara.

Él la besó sin piedad. No era un beso tierno, era un beso lleno de pasión; demandando esos labios, como suyos. Varios minutos de movimientos desenfrenados, de urgencia por sentirse, de pasión reprimida.

Ella juntó todas sus fuerzas y rompió el beso. Las respiraciones de ambos eran entrecortadas por el fuego del momento.

-Me… voy, tengo que… irme. –dijo ella sin verlo a los ojos. Él se encontraba confundido, jamás pensó que pudiera sentir tanta atracción por esa mujer; era incluso doloroso dejarla ir.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor- dijo esto, y camino a su escritorio. Ginny lo vio alejarse. Tomó valor y salió rápido de ese lugar.

En Londres muggle…

Ginny había decidido caminar para poder aclarar sus ideas. Estaba segura que amaba a Harry pero sabía que jamás le correspondería. Nunca se había planteado la idea de enamorarse de alguien más… _"Momento ¿enamorarse? Yo nunca dije que sentía eso… me gusta el rubio; creo que no es necesario que enumere sus cualidades y defectos otra vez… aunque no está de más agregar que tiene unos malditos labios tiernos y esa manera de besar que volvería loca a cualquiera. Pero de eso a enamorarse hay una gran distancia… por qué será que nunca me enamoro de alguien que se pueda enamorar de mí… Momento, no repetí la palabra enamorar otra vez ¿o sí?_

-Creo que esto de caminar para aclarar las ideas no funciona- se dijo así mismo y se dirigió al ministerio.

En el ministerio…

-¿Una escoba eh?

-Sí, un regalo. –dijo Ginny sonriendo un poco.

-No cualquier regalo, me dejaras montarla ¿verdad?

-Claro Harry, después de que la estrene podrás hacerlo.

-¿Puedo saber quién te la envía?

-Olvídalo no lo creerías.

-Me imagino, aunque pensé que tú me lo dirías.- Ginny lo miró con duda.-Fue Malfoy ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Quién supones que podría pagar por esa escoba, ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta?

-No, pero lo imagino.

-¿Sabes que va a casarse?

-Lo sé.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-No creo que seas la persona indicada para escuchar mi situación sentimental Harry, pero gracias.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, yo siempre seré – Como un hermano, lo sé Harry.- dijo Ginny sin dejar que él terminara.

-¿Iras a la casa de Ron?

-Creo que iré a volar un rato antes de ir a dormir.

-Me parece bien, ve con cuidado.

-¿Cómo te fue con Megan?

-Bien, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Me da gusto- dicho esto, Ginny tomó su nueva escoba y salió del ministerio.

Ginny voló varias horas, visitó su antiguo hogar "la madriguera"; que feliz había sido en ese lugar, al lado de su familia. Sus padres que ahora vivían en Rumania junto a su hermano y los gemelos; todos le hacían mucha falta.

Llegó a la casa de su hermano, y entró procurando hacer el menos ruido posible. Intentaría dormir, sabía que mañana lo vería de nuevo y no iba a ser fácil.

En el ministerio…

-Malfoy declarara en su contra. Yo supongo que le darán por lo menos diez años en la prisión muggle.

-Son bastante corruptos, yo digo que con la ayuda de Malfoy chequemos las salidas de dinero de la cuenta de Pansy, te aseguro que intentara sacarlo por todos los medios posibles.

-Lo sabemos Ginny, pero no podemos retenerlo en nuestro mundo.

-Ginny, ¿Entras con nosotros?

-Lo veré desde la ventanilla, si no te molesta Kinsgley. – Harry la miró a los ojos. Pero ella desvió la mirada.

-Para nada, sé que no quieres toparte con ese muggle.

-Sí, seguro es eso.- dijo Harry.

Todos entraron, dentro se encontraba Draco Malfoy acompañado de su prometida. El famoso Robert J Holns, dos detectives muggles y ahora Kinsgley y Harry.

-¿Tienen más pruebas? –preguntó uno de los detectives.

-Tenemos el arma que disparó.- dijo Harry.

-El reporte de su médico no nos sirve, lo saben.

-Malfoy también pondrá una denuncia, por secuestro. Él puede llevar el papeleo que ustedes necesitan ¿Malfoy?

-Sin ningún problema.

-Aun con todo esto, no creo que podamos encerrarlo por más de seis meses.

-Fue intento de asesinato- dijo Harry enojado.

-Y no tenemos víctima, cómo podemos decir en la corte que sanó en una semana.

-Ginny lo dijo Kinsgley, no será fácil encerrarlo.

-No es justicia lo que buscamos, simplemente queremos que lo detengan mientras encontramos a la chica que planeo esto junto a él.

-No podemos hacer nada más, a menos de que presentemos el reporte del médico y la chica que fue lastimada testifique en la corte.

-Eso jamás.- dijo Draco, Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.- Tienen una forma un poco arcaica para poder librar la sentencia. Serian horas perdidas. Jefe- y volteo a ver a Kinsgley – podemos hacer esto a nuestro modo. Obliviate.

El jefe de aurores lo miraba, para nada le había sorprendido su comentario. Admitía que estuvo a punto de proponerlo pero sabía que era demasiado.

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó uno de los detectives.

-Modificarle la memoria- dijo Harry.

-¿No recordara nada?

-Nada- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Tienen algo que objetar al respecto?

-Sabe que nosotros no podemos deliberar sobre eso. Sí no lo dañan de ninguna manera, no nos oponemos. Pero tampoco nos quedaremos a ver como lo hacen.

-No esperábamos menos de ustedes. –Dijo Malfoy.- Alguien que los acompañe a la puerta.

-Después de esto ¿Contamos con que lo encierren por lo menos seis meses?-preguntó Kinsgley.

-Téngalo por seguro.-dijo uno de los detectives.

-Malfoy, tú y tu novia también pueden retirarse. Harry, hay que hacerlo y después llevarlo a esta dirección; - ordenó Kinsgley. Harry asintió y abrió la puerta para que salieran. Pero Malfoy se detuvo un momento.

-Espérame afuera- le dijo a Astoria. Ella asintió y salió. Regresó a donde estaba Harry y le dijo:

-Dejo a tu consideración si antes de borrar su asquerosa memoria, le recuerdas que hizo mal en tocarla y mucho peor en haberle disparado.- no esperó respuesta, el rubio se retiró igual que el resto.

Afuera se encontró con una extraña escena. Su prometida estaba junto a su… no tenia como llamarla, sólo sabía que ella invadía su mente, mucho más tiempo del que quisiera aceptar.

-¿Sabes que se nos casaremos?

-Creo que los únicos que no lo saben, es porque no saben leer.

-Que simpática eres, lamentablemente no estás entre los invitados; pero podrás ver las fotos en el diario al día siguiente.

-Muero de ganas por verlas, de verdad- dijo esto y miró a Draco. Él la miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Vamos Astoria- dijo el rubio.

-Claro amor, tengo que ir a probarme mi vestido de novia. Adiós mmm… no recuerdo tu nombre, pero no importa porque no volveremos a vernos.

-Ginevra –dijo Draco sin poder dejar de ver esos ojos que le encantaban.

-Potter- el ojiverde salía del cuarto y Astoria se acercaba a él.- Espera amor, tengo que invitarlo a la boda.

-Se ven muy bien juntos.

-No sabes mentir.

-Es la verdad.

-¿Saldrás a volar hoy?- Ginny lo miró extrañada por su pregunta- Saliste a volar ayer por horas, ¿saldrás hoy?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Responde rápido.

-No.

-Ahí te veré, vuela por el mismo rumbo de ayer.

-Dije que no. – Y vio como Draco se alejaba, fue hasta donde estaba Astoria y sin si quiera tomarla de la mano, se fueron caminando.


	7. Un sueño

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk._

Capitulo 7. Un sueño.

En el ministerio…

-Ginny es tu cumpleaños, además es lo menos que te mereces.

-Harry, es un gasto innecesario. De verdad, sólo dame mi abrazo; con eso es más que suficiente.

-Me niego, ya hice la reservación, el lugar es genial te encantara.

-No es justo que gastes todo ese dinero.

-No lo considero un gasto Ginny.

-Tampoco entra en el rango de inversión – ambos sonrieron.

-Ya te dije que no aceptaré un "no". Es un hecho el sábado a las siete, pasaré por ti a la casa de tu hermano, y si es posible, quiero que te pongas más hermosa que de costumbre. –Ginny se sonrojo un poco, cuánto tiempo esperó por una oportunidad como esta, pero jamás la tuvo. Y ahora Harry, se empeñaba en llevarla a cenar, vaya cambio.

-Está bien, pondré mi mejor esfuerzo. Me voy tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – _"Esto no está bien"_ pensaba Ginny, mientras veía a los ojos a Harry.

-¿Todo está bien Harry?

-Claro, por qué no habría de estarlo.

-No, por nada. Gracias por ofrecerte a acompañarme, pero necesito estar sola.

-Como quieras, sabes dónde encontrarme si quieres un poco de compañía.

-Estas extraño Harry, pero gracias de nuevo. Me voy- salió del ministerio un poco confundida.

En el jardín de la madriguera…

-No sé qué demonios hago aquí, sé que no va a venir; es Malfoy, por qué pongo mis esperanzas en él.- Dijo Ginny, acostada sobre el césped, mirando al cielo.

Había recorrido nuevamente el mismo camino antes de llegar a la Madriguera, claro en su nueva escoba. Pero Malfoy no se había aparecido. Día tras día se prometía que sería el último en hacer ese recorrido, pero no lograba quitarse la esperanza.

Cerró los ojos un momento, quería dejar de sentir; olvidar que en su vida se había enamorado de salvador del mundo mágico que sólo la quería como hermana y del hijo de un mortifago, frío, cruel y que estaba a punto de casarse. Se sentía cansada… nada pasaría si dormía un poco…

…

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Querías verme, por eso vine._

_-¿Es un sueño, verdad?_

_-Así es._

_-¿Entonces puedo pedir lo que yo quiera? _

_-Supongo que sí, dime ¿Qué deseas Ginevra?_

_-Deseo que mientras dure mi sueño, me mientas._

_-¿Mentirte?_

_-Sí. Quiero que me digas que te quedaras conmigo siempre, que me abraces y que me beses como si me quisieras de verdad._

_-No es necesario que te mienta, no en todo._

_-No me respondas Draco, sólo hazlo, bésame._

_-¿Y si no me puedo detener?_

_-Nadie te pedirá que lo hagas, al fin, sólo quedará en mi sueño…_

_Sus manos rodearon mi cintura, el lugar era confortable, me hacia recordar mi antigua habitación._

_Sentí como besó mi frente, mi mejilla y de repente se apoderó de mi boca. Juraría que era real, de no ser porque estaba soñando. Sentí como sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, yo sólo me dejaba llevar, era realmente fácil entregarse sabiendo que no era real; aunque deseaba con todo mí ser que sí lo fuera._

_Yo tomé la iniciativa y empecé a quitar una a una sus ropas, necesitaba verlo sin ellas. Creo que mi imaginación ayudó, porque puedo jurar que de ser real, no existiría mujer que se resistiera ante tal vista. Sus brazos eran fuertes, me tomaba casi sin hacer esfuerzo, sus pectorales bien torneados incitaban a que los acariciara. Su turno de quitarme la ropa. Grabaré por siempre, esa mirada que lanzó cuando me vio totalmente desnuda, parecía un hombre enamorado que había encontrado a su otra mitad. Siempre agradeceré que mienta tan bien. Estábamos totalmente desnudos, sin tocarnos, sólo nos mirábamos; admirando nuestros cuerpos, reconociéndonos. Pero no podía dejar que parara ahí, necesitaba seguir soñando. No podía despertar, no en ese momento que me haría suya, vaya forma de perder mi virginidad… en un sueño. Pero no me importaba, sólo quería escucharnos gritar nuestros nombres, sólo quería sentir la necesidad de pedirle más, más de él, más amor, más tiempo._

_Se acercó a mí, no sabía si yo lo había pedido así, pero nadie hablaba. Tocó mi cabello, mi rostro, y bajo por mis brazos hasta llegar a mis manos. Era el momento, lo sabía. Estaba a un paso de entregarme a él. Y no me importaba nada, sólo quería soñar con cada detalle, cada mirada, cada caricia, cada momento, cada gota de sudor, cada roce de su piel… _

_-No puedo hacerte esto._

_-¿Por qué hablas?_

_-No puedo hacerte mía._

_-Espera, yo sí quiero. Es mi sueño yo decido._

_-No puedo, me importas demasiado. Duerme._

_-Ya estoy dormida._

_-Ven recuéstate, dijiste que querías que te abrazara._

_-Pero al final, como debe ser, no ahora._

_-¿Siempre eres tan complicada?_

_-¿Siempre tomas decisiones en los sueños de las demás personas?_

_-Ven, acuéstate a mi lado._

_-¿Qué? Te estoy diciendo que quiero que me hagas el amor._

_-¿Quieres dejar de ser virgen ahora?_

_-Sí. Es mi sueño y es lo que yo quiero._

_-No lo deseas realmente, no así._

_-Quizá tienes razón… quizá muy en el fondo eres mi subconsciente que me pide que no pase por esto. Quizá me puedo enamorar más de ti._

_-¿Estas enamorada de mi?_

_-¿No le dirás al verdadero tu o sí?_

_-Claro que no, tu secreto está seguro._

_-Sí, creo que si estoy enamorada. Ah y acepto que me abraces, por lo menos hasta que me relaje y empiece a soñar otra cosa._

_-Ven.- destendió la cama y me invitó a recostarme a su lado.-Una cosa más, pequeña._

_-Dime._

_-Voy a estar contigo siempre._

_-¿Lo prometes? Draco, ¿Es una promesa?_

…

-¡Draco! –se despertó agitada. –Fue un sueño, sólo un sueño. – Intentó tranquilizarse. Miró a todos lados, se encontraba en la madriguera, en su habitación… y estaba desnuda.

-¡Por Merlín! No fue un sueño, si estuviste aquí.- No comprendía aun todo lo que había pasado. Sobre su mesa de noche había un florero con una rosa negra, era la rosa más hermosa que había visto.- No me hiciste tuya. Sabias que si mi cuerpo conocía el tuyo de esa manera, necesitaría más de ti o tú de mí.

Se recostó un rato en su cama, aun podía oler su aroma, claro que no había sido un sueño.

En el ministerio…

-Tarde y sin llegar a dormir a tu casa… ¿Dónde pasaste la noche Ginny?

-Creí que Ron estaba de vacaciones.

-No causa gracia, ¿Dime dónde?

-Harry, soy bastante madura como para decidir con quién paso la noche.

-Oh, creo que erre la pregunta, ¿Con quién pasaste la noche?

-¿Cómo sabes que no pase la noche en casa de Herms?

-Tu ropa, es la misma que ayer excepto por tu linda falda de colegiala.

-La pase en la madriguera, recordando un poco y nada. Y de la falda, es algo difícil de explicar.

-Parkinson vació una de las cuentas que tiene en común con Malfoy.

-Iré a hablar con él.

-Iremos. No te dejaré sola con él de nuevo.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa que lo vea?

-No sé qué te traes con él, pero no creo que su compañía te haga bien.

-Gracias de nuevo "hermano". Ahora vámonos antes de que alguien más note que llegué tarde.

En el edificio del Sol…

-Pasen, los está esperando el Sr. Malfoy.- dijo la recepcionista.

-Malfoy, tienes los informes de la transferencia entre las cuentas.-Habló Harry.

-Trajiste guardaespaldas- dijo mirando a Ginny.

-Cobarde- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Me pueden explicar que es lo qué pasa entre ustedes? –Preguntó Harry confundido.

-Nada que te importe Potter.

-¿Utilizaste una poción?

-Un simple hechizo.

-Oh claro, olvide que conoces los más obscuros hechizos ¿Fue miedo Malfoy? –Ginny lo miraba retadora.

-No conozco el significado de esa palabra Weasley.

-No me digas, entonces fue precaución.

-No quieres hablar de eso, no frente a él. –Y señalo a Harry.

-Malfoy, será mejor que dejes en paz a Ginny. ¿Quieres esperar afuera? –Preguntó mirando a Ginny.

-No Harry, estoy bien. No es la primera vez que me topo con cobardes como él. –la mirada que lanzó a Harry era de reproche. El ojiverde sintió la indirecta.

-Ginny yo… no sé a lo que te refieres.

-¿No lo sabes Potter? No me digas, qué no sabes que Weasley está enamorada de ti.

-No te metas en esto Malfoy. –Y volteo a ver de nuevo a Harry- Ya no estoy enamorada de ti.

-¿No? –Preguntó Harry.

-Claro que no, pensaste que esperaría el resto de mi vida una oportunidad de que me vieras como algo más que una hermana. Error Potter.- El rubio río irónicamente.

-La perdiste Potter, y eso que aun no te enteras quién ocupa tu lugar ahora.

-¿Tú?- preguntó Harry un poco molesto.

-Siempre fuiste bueno en adivinación.

-Cállate Malfoy, yo no puedo estar enamorada de alguien como tú. Mírate, no eres capaz de demostrar lo que realmente sientes; de seguro por miedo a que te vean vulnerable. Me das pena y tú – y miró Harry- A ti ya te olvide, y no sabes lo bien que me siento por eso. Dame los reportes Malfoy, los revisaré yo sola. No los necesito.- Estiro la mano, esperando los reportes. La mirada que lanzaba a Draco era de decepción.

-Ves lo que ocasiones Potter.- Harry estaba un poco perdido en sus pensamientos. Jamás pensó en escuchar esas palabras de Ginny. Y menos que se hubiera enamorado de su enemigo.

-Dale los papeles Malfoy, tenemos que seguir trabajando.

-Tengo que seguir trabajando, no seguiré haciéndolo contigo Potter.

-Claro que lo harás, es una orden Ginny. –Ella sólo lo miraba, aquel chico del que se enamoro cuando apenas tenía once años le estaba dando una orden.

-Eres realmente adorable dando órdenes Potter, pero no me importa lo que digas.

-Los reportes.- Malfoy extendió una carpeta con varias hojas.

-Tienes que checarlos aquí, son algo difíciles de leer. Cosas de muggles.

-¿De verdad te crees tan necesario?

-Para ti, lo soy y lo sabes.

-¿Aun está en pie tu propuesta de que espere afuera?- preguntó mirando a Harry.

-Claro.

-Bien, no quiero estar un minuto más aquí.

-Tenemos que hablar Ginevra.

-Tú y yo Draco, no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Te espero afuera Harry. – Y salió del despacho del rubio.

-Hay no por favor. ¿¡Por qué a mí!

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verme con tu prometido.

-Ah sí, y puedo saber para que querías ver a mi casi esposo.

-Es tan apuesto Greengrass, que muero si no lo veo a diario.

-No te atrevas a repetir eso Weasley.

-No preguntes lo que no quieras saber.

-Te lo advierto zanahoria, no te le acerques; no tienes idea de lo mal que te puede ir.

-¿Perdón? Creo que entendí mal ese comentario. ¿Me estas amenazando víbora venenosa?

-Tómalo como gustes. No quiero volver a verte por aquí.

Ginny estaba realmente enojada, abrió la puerta del despacho de Malfoy de golpe y le gritó:

-Malfoy, ¿tienes permiso del departamento de criaturas mágicas para que "esto"- y señaló a Astoria.- No traiga bozal?

-Amor, ¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí? –Malfoy ignoro el comentario de ambas chicas. Harry río un poco disimulado.

-Estoy ocupado Astoria, ve a la sala de juntas y espérame ahí.

-Puedo esperar aquí amor.

-En la sala de juntas Astoria, ahora.- La chica fulminó con la mirada a Ginny, la pelirroja solo sonreía contenta.

-Y tú – dijo mirando a Ginny.

-A mí, no te atrevas a mandarme, yo no soy una más de tus mujeres. ¿Listo Harry?

-Sí. Me llevaré este tanto – dijo mirando a Malfoy – Te lo enviaré cuando ya no los necesitemos.

-Necesitamos hablar- y tomó del brazo a Ginny, la pelirroja y Harry miraron la mano de Malfoy.- Mañana en la noche.

-Ya tiene planes- dijo Harry, con una leve sonrisa de triunfo.

-Es cierto. Además no tenemos nada de qué hablar Malfoy, tu prometida te espera. Vamos Harry.

-Linda falda- Gritó el rubio. Ginny sintió la mirada en su trasero y sonrió.

Malfoy se quedó parado viendo como se alejaba la chica. Pero tenía razón, su prometida lo esperaba_. "Sal de mi cabeza maldita bruja"_ pensaba, mientras regresaba a su despacho. No quería estar con Astoria, pero sabía que lo mejor para ambos era estar juntos. Ella era de buena familia, y le había sido fiel durante varios años. De todas sus amantes ella era con la que mejor la pasaba, siempre al pendiente por complacerlo, siempre lista cuando él la visitaba.

Pero con ninguna había preferido contemplar sus ojos que hacerla suya. De hecho pocas veces se fijaba en el color de los ojos de su acompañante. _"No pude hacerla mía"_ pensó. Ella era definitivamente perfecta, no era sumisa, y podía ponerlo en su lugar; algo que a él se le hacía extremadamente agradable; incluso excitante. Recordó la molestia que tenía guardada en la sala de juntas y fue a ver como se podía deshacer de ella, de camino solo pensaba en qué demonios haría su pelirroja el sábado por la noche.

En un apartamento a las orillas de Londres…

-Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias Herms, pero lo dices porque me quieres.

-Claro que no hermanita, es la verdad.

-Es trampa, tú también me quieres.

-Yo opino lo mismo, y también te quiero. Quizá todos tengamos razón.

-Harry- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de ensueño.

-Pensé que te negarías a ir por lo ocurrido, así que decidí llegar más temprano por si era necesario obligarte.

-Por nada del mundo me perdería mi cena de cumpleaños.

-Para ti- y extendió un ramo de jazmín- su olor siempre me recuerda a ti.

Ron y Hermione miraban el coqueteo que se traían sus dos amigos, aunque ninguno de los dos veía una futura pareja, aseguraban que de haberlo sido habrían sido realmente felices.

-Cuídala mucho Harry.

-No tienes que pedirlo Ron.

-¿A qué hora volverán?

-Ron- dijo una molesta Hermione- déjalos en paz. No te preocupes Harry, regresen cuando crean pertinente. _"Estoy feliz por ustedes"_–dijo en tono bajito para que sólo él pudiera escucharla. EL ojiverde sólo sonrió al comentario.

-¿Nos vamos Ginny?

-Sí, estoy lista. Adiós –y se despidió con la mano y una gran sonrisa.

Harry no podía dejar de verla, siempre pensó que era hermosa; pero esa noche se veía espectacular. Un vestido negro y largo rodeaba su figura, la espalda estaba al descubierto y de frente un atrevido escote en "V" que provocaba lo suspiros del ojiverde. Su pelo recogido ayudaba bastante.

-Te ves hermosa.

-Harry, haces que me sonroje.

-Tus mejillas contrastan perfecto con tu vestido.

-Es mi imaginación, ¿O estas coqueteando conmigo?

-Sólo quería que supieras mi opinión.

-Me gusta saberla- _"No igual que antes, pero me agrada"_ pensó, mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

…

-Ese baile estuvo genial, de haber sabido que eras tan buen haciéndolo te hubiera invitado antes.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Harry.

-Tienes razón creo que me he perdido bastante.

-No tienes idea de cuánto, pero no importa. Ahora podemos hacerlo más seguido.

-Créeme que haré que eso suceda.

-Gracias por esta velada tan agradable, aprecio mucho que seas mi amigo.

-¿Es verdad?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Qué ya no estás enamorada de mí? Dijiste eso en la oficina de Malfoy.

-Seré sincera contigo, sólo porque sé que a ti no te afecta. No Harry, no sé en qué momento mi estomago dejo ir a esa parvada de mariposas que revoloteaban cuando te veía, incluso de lejos.

-¿Te sientes bien con eso?

-Me siento libre, y más porque ahora aprecio tu amistad.

-Me imagino cómo sería si estuviéramos juntos –Harry la veía a los ojos, lentamente se iba acercando a ella- A lo mejor sólo estas confundida. –Unos centímetros más la boca de Ginny esperaba cerrada y con los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente sorprendida.

-Harry, -Y puso las manos en su pecho- No sabes por cuánto tiempo soñé con esto, pero ahora no lo deseo. Creo que soy capaz de vivir sin conocer el sabor de tus labios. Voy a entrar. De verdad muchas gracias amigo. Me la pase genial.

Harry la vio entrar, se quedó parado; repasando las palabras de Ginny. _"Creo que uno no ve lo que tiene, hasta que lo ve perdido"_ pensó, y desapareció.

-Harry no insistas- dijo Ginny atendiendo los golpes en la puerta.- ¿Luna? ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo perdón, pasa.

-Hola Ginny, sólo he venido a traer un recado – y se acercó a ella- yo fui la primera que supe que estaba enamorado de ti, se lo dije pero creo que algo afecta su mente.

-¿No te sigo Luna? ¿De qué hablas?

-Quiere verte, ahora.

-¿Quién?

-Lo sabes Ginny, no creo que sea necesario decirte. Esta abajo, esperándote y creo que no necesitas cambiarte de ropa.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Por qué te prestaste a esto Luna? –Preguntó Ginny, mientras cerraba la puerta y bajaba con la rubia.

-Creo que no podría vivir sabiendo que Malfoy me pidió un "Favor", así que cuando vi a su amigo Zabini en San Mungo, supe de inmediato que era lo que necesitaba. Después de todo yo creo que le importas mucho, lo vi en sus ojos la noche que te visito.

-¿Entonces si fue él?

-Claro que fue él, fue ahí donde supe que estarían juntos.

-Luna, él va a casarse.

-¿Y tu dejaras que lo haga? Pensé que eras un poco mas lista.

-Hay amiga, yo también.

-Ahí está. –Y señalo al rubio, que estaba parado con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Gracias Luna.

-Feliz cumpleaños Ginny, no traje regalo pero…

-Luna, este es el mejor regalo; creo que lo sabes ¿No?- La rubia sonrió y desapareció.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No fui invitado a la fiesta, pero eso no significa que no pueda darte tu regalo.

-¿Por qué no estás con tu prometida?

-Creo que te gustara bastante.

-¿Por qué no me respondes?

-Creí que te gustaba que te mintiera.- Ginny lo miraba, tenía razón, cada que estaba junto a él; algo pasaba, se sentía débil.

-Pensé que estaba soñando.

-Lo estabas haciendo.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué quieres verme sufrir?

-No quiero eso. Vine por ti, quiero que me acompañes.

-¿A dónde?

-Confías en mí, no necesitas saberlo.

-¿Sabes que es lo único bueno de sentir esto por ti?

-No.

-Que estoy segura que tu también sientes lo mismo por mí. – y extendió su mano. El rubio la tomó y desaparecieron.

En la Mansion Malfoy…

Ginny después de reponerse de la aparición abrió los ojos, nunca había estado en ese lugar; pero sin duda había oído hablar de aquella Mansión.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Aquí tengo tu regalo.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Ya no viven aquí. Estamos solos. –Ginny miraba la obscura habitación, alumbrada solamente por la chimenea. Los muebles eran extravagantes y la mayoría de los adornos le hacían recordar magia obscura.- ¿Tienes miedo?

-No.

-Entonces relájate – y paso una mano por su mejilla- Es mucho pedir que sueltes tu cabello.

-Claro que no, puedo complacerte, por lo menos en eso. – Se acercó a un espejo que estaba en la sala y empezó a quita las ataduras de su cabello, hasta que éste quedó completamente suelto. Draco fue hasta donde estaba y la miró a través del espejo.

-¿Por qué no lo besaste? –Ginny, entrecerró los ojos confundida. – A Potter, por qué no lo hiciste.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Digamos que un pequeño gato me debía un favor.- Ginny recordó al pequeño gato dorado que estaba por el pasillo.

-No… no me interesa probar sus labios.

-¿Y los míos?

-Vaya manera de hacerme sufrir.

-No quiero que sufras. No por mí.

-Te casaras.

-Te compre algo – de su bolsillo sacó una cajita negra de terciopelo y lo abrió. Dentro reposaba un collar con un brillante rubí. Ginny lo miró, y después lo miro a él.

-Yo no… sabes que no aceptaré.

-Viaje hoy hasta Birmania, yo mismo lo escogí. Acéptalo.- Ginny se levanté el cabello y Draco lo puso en su cuello. –Lo sabía, contrasta perfecto con tu pelo y tus ojos.

-Gracias, pero igual sabes que no lo aceptaré.

-No te sigo Ginevra.

-No seré tu amante. No puedo. Es mi dignidad Draco – Ginny lo miraba con sus ojos un poco húmedos.

-No te pediré que los seas pequeña. No podría hacerte eso.- Draco tomó su rostro con sus manos. –Jamás te haría eso, no a ti. Sé que no eres como las demás.

-Por qué eres tan arrogantemente adorable. Cómo es que me enamoré de ti.

-Eso, es lo que yo quisiera saber. –Y besó su frente – No dejó de pensar en ti, en tu cabello, en tus ojos que me vuelven loco.

-Me encanta escucharlo, aunque sólo pensar en el siguiente fin de semana me pone tensa.

-No pienses en eso, además es lo mejor para los dos.

Ginny vio acercarse un pequeño perro plateado.

"_Ya nació, es niña"_

-Mi sobrina, acaba de nacer. Necesito irme.

-No iras vestida así.

-No, tienes razón, sabrán que no llegue a casa. –Ginny pensaba en la posibilidad de ir cambiarse, pero negó con la cabeza. –No me importa, quizá estén tan emocionados que no lo noten.

-No creo que exista la persona que no vea ese esplendido escote.

-Ya, bueno pues préstame un sacó o algo.

-Tengo algo mejor, espera. –Lo vio alejarse, tardo unos minutos y regresó con una prenda que Ginny reconocía.

-¿Mi pantalón? No creí que fuera tu estilo.

-No lo tome para mí.

-Creí que tenías dinero para comprarle algo a tu bruja.

-Créeme, no son de la misma talla.

-Lo sé, ¿Dónde me puedo cambiar?

-Aquí –Y se acercó a ella.- Quisiera poder admirarte una vez más. –le dio la vuelta y empezó a desatar su vestido. Le tendió el pantalón y ella se lo puso.

-Creo que esto es peor que el escote – dijo cuando se volvió a él, tapando con su brazo sus senos.

-Yo creo que es mucho mejor.

-¿Qué me pondré?

-Esto- y sacó una camisa. Le ayudó a ponérsela. Ginny la miró, era negra y le quedaba un poco grande.

-¿Es tuya?

-Ahora es tuya. Es del colegio, me gusta bastante; pero creo que se ve bien en ti.

-Bien, ahora me tengo que ir.

-Te acompaño.

-No es necesario Draco.

-Está bien, entonces viajaras por chimenea.- y la tomó de la mano, indicándole el camino.

-¿Siempre eres tan protector?

-Sólo contigo pecosa.

-Gracias Draco, cuídate – y dio un beso en su mejilla.

-No te despidas, aun no. – ella sonrió y entró en la chimenea.

En San Mungo….

-¿Dónde están?

-Siguen adentro, Ron está feliz.

-Me lo imagino Harry, ¿Llevas mucho aquí?

-Una hora, pensé en ir por ti, pero Ron me dijo que no habías llegado aún.

-Ah, eso. Luna llegó a casa y salí con ella. – Ginny caminó dándole la espalda al ojiverde, intentaba buscar a Ron entre la gente.

-Y Luna te dio esa camisa de regalo.

-Sí, así es. – Ginny lo miraba confundida -¿Qué pasa?

-Yo pensé que Luna había ido a Ravenclaw, no a Slytherin.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De tu serpiente. –y señalo su espalda.

-¿Mi qué? – Ginny miró su reflejo y jaló la camisa para poder ver su espalda. Ahí estaba la serpiente de la casa de Slytherin. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. El muy maldito de Malfoy la había mandado con su familia y con Harry, con un escudo verde… sin duda sabia hacer notar a quien pertenecía su pensamiento y ahora su corazón. –Maldito. – Dijo sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.- Sabes Harry, creo que Luna tiene razón, soy inteligente.

**gin19:** Que bueno que te gustó! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! No lo sé, a veces creo que me paso de miel con Draco jajaja pero es que adoro verlo vulnerable ante el amor jejeje! Un abrazote!

**Rosie Malfoy:** Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo hermosa, y sabes por qué, porque cuando yo espero la actualización de una historia que me atrapó y no suben el siguiente capítulo lloro jajaja! Gracias por comentar!

**The darkness princess:** No te apures princess ;), aquí está el siguiente cap haber que te parece jejeje espero que no afecte tanto la etapa en la que estoy… jajaja! Una abrazo!


	8. Contra corriente

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk._

Capitulo 8. Contra corriente.

En San Mungo…

-Es hermosa Herms- dijo la pelirroja, mientras cargaba al bebé –Es bueno saber que se parece a ti.

-Tú te pareces a mi hermanita.

-Ni de broma Ron, yo soy, digámoslo así: un estilo diferente.

-Claro, por eso te exhibiste frente a más de media docena de Gryffindor, con eso en la espalda.

-Es sólo una mala pasada, pero te aseguro que me la cobrare. ¿Qué harán Herms?

-Todos iremos a casa de mis padres, pasaré un tiempo ahí, por lo menos hasta que volvamos al trabajo. ¿No te molesta quedarte sola en casa verdad?

-Claro que no, para nada. Sé que necesitan estar juntos.

En la Mansion Malfoy…

-Hola buenos días, vengo a ver a Draco, ¿Se encuentra? –Un pequeño elfo la miraba con algo de desconfianza.-Mi nombre es Ginevra, puedes decirle que vine a verlo.

-El amo aun se encuentra dormido. No le gusta que lo despierten antes de las seis de la mañana.

-Oh, ¿y la novia de tu amo tampoco se encuentra?

-No señorita, la ama viene hasta las ocho.

-Excelente, supongo que puedo esperar a que despierte. Faltan cuarenta minutos a las seis.

-Claro que si señorita, pase por aquí – y la dirigió a la sala –Puedo ofrecerle algo.

-Sí, quiero un jugo de naranja, que las naranjas sean recién cortadas por favor. Yogurt de fresa, un poco de leche, un té de buganvilia, dos huevos cocidos, pero que no estén muy cocidos, cereal de avena y algo de pan. Ah y te agradecería si pudieras poner un pedazo de queso en el pan. Gracias – y espero la reacción del elfo.

-Claro que si señorita, enseguida lo traigo.

-Sí, aquí espero. Ve tranquilo –En cuanto desapareció el elfo, se puso de pie y camino a las escaleras, no le sería muy difícil encontrar la habitación principal; porque conociendo a Draco, él estaría en esa habitación.

Al final del pasillo vio una puerta grande, aseguro que esa sería la habitación. Llego hasta ella y la abrió evitando hacer ruido. Al fondo de la recamara, una cama matrimonial sostenía el cuerpo semidesnudo del rubio, una sabana era lo único que evitaba observar la parte baja del rubio.

Decidió darse a notar de una manera un poco inusual para ella. Pero es que él, realmente despertaba sus más íntimos pensamientos.

Se quito el pantalón y los zapatos y sólo dejo la camisa que tanta euforia había causado. Se metió en la cama y empezó a dar pequeños besos en su espalda.

-Estuviste genial Draco- dijo en su oído, sintió como el rubio se tensaba. Conocía esa voz. Se giró de inmediato un poco asombrado. Ahí estaba ella, con su pelo rojo suelto sobre una de sus almohadas y su mirada de ángel, traía la camisa que él le había regalado, jamás pensó en deshacerse de esa camisa, pero en ese momento era lo único que se le venía a la mente.

-Que buena forma de empezar el día.

-Mi hermano se irá a lo de Hermione, vengo directo de San Mungo.

-¿Estarás sola estos días?

-Así es, ¿Te enojaras conmigo? –preguntó melosa.

-¿Qué hiciste para causar mi furia pecosa?

-No sólo vine a tu casa sin avisar, si no que engañe a tu elfo, me metí en tu habitación, te vi casi desnudo, me metí en tu cama, bese tu espalda y estoy segura que soy la causante de ocasionar eso – y señalo un bulto que se notaba encima de la sabana. Él, sonrió por el comentario.

-Eres una arpía, pero una arpía irresistible – y se estiró para besar una de sus piernas.

-Me crees si te digo que vengo a hablar de trabajo.

-No.

-En esta ocasión te equivocas, vengo por algo que no me deja tranquila.

-¿El deseo de tenerme?

-Mmm no, de verdad es algo que me tenía preocupada.

-Lo sé, no pudiste esperar a que llegara a la oficina.

-Creí que te gustaría verme – se levantó de la cama y le sonrió– cámbiate y te espero abajo para que platiquemos.

-No esperaras que te detenga ¿o sí?

-No – y empezó a buscar su pantalón- espero mucho más – y dio un suspiro. Él se levantó de la cama y camino hasta donde estaba ella.

-No te has bañado –Ella lo miró seria.

-Tengo tiempo para regresar a casa de mi hermano asearme e ir a trabajar.

-¿Por qué no lo haces aquí?

-No tengo ropa.

-Y quién la necesita para bañarse.- y la abrazó.

-¿Es tu forma de decirme que te gustó que viniera?

-Es mi forma de decirte que me vuelves loco.

-Pensé que esa forma, era enviándome con una serpiente en la espalda.

-Creí que lo sabías.

-Claro, después de escuchar a todos mis hermanos, a mis padres y a Harry preguntando qué demonios hacia en mi ropa tan emotivo emblema, lo supe.

-¿Les dijiste como la conseguiste?

-Claro, les dije que en una barata en el callejón diagon. No pude evitar la oferta de tres iguales por un knut, además les asegure que sólo las utilizaba mientras limpiaba mi apartamento en Zurich.- El rubio sonrió irónicamente.

-Esta – y señalo la camisa – vale mucho más.

-Oh, cierto. Pertenece a un verdadero Slytherin, uno que no juega limpio.

-Siempre juego así Ginevra.

-Entonces Draco, seguiremos jugando – y tomó la mano del chico – ¿Me enjabonaras la espalda?

-Sí – el rubio, jalo de su mano y la dirigió al cuarto de baño. Abrió el agua de la bañera y con todo y ropa la metió en ella.

-Esta helada- dijo ella, y abrazó el cuerpo del rubio.

-Es mejor así, créeme.

-No crees que poder resistir de nuevo.

-No – dijo sintiendo el agua helada recorrer su cuerpo.

-Bésame Draco.

-Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por cuidar tu dignidad Ginevra, no me pides que te bese.

-Sólo uno – y ella busco su boca- uno pequeño –La pelirroja tomó los labios del rubio en un beso desesperado. Buscando saciar un poco la sed de tenerlo, se separó un poco y dijo - Encontramos una cuenta que desembolsó una gran suma de dinero- y volvió a besarlo.

-¿Sabes el numero? – y siguió con el beso.

-Termina con tres sietes- y mordió su labio inferior. Él, se quedo pasmado por unos segundos.

-No importa cuánto se gaste en esa cuenta. – El agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos.

-¿Es de Astoria verdad?

-Sí.

¿Es para la boda?

-Ginevra, no tenemos que hablar de esto.

-Algo muy extraño está pasando Draco, y vamos a averiguarlo te guste o no.

-Pecosa…

-No digas nada, al final yo tendré la razón. Como siempre – y continuó con el beso. Definitivamente el agua helada ayudaba a controlar sus impulsos. Estuvieron así bastante tiempo, queriendo apagar las ganas de amarse con un beso frío. Ginny tomó la iniciativa y empezó a jabonarlo, sus brazos, su torso, su espalda… Ofreció a Draco el jabón y él lo tomó. Hizo un poco de espuma y la pasó por sus mejillas. Jamás había estado así con alguien. Generalmente nadie llegaba hasta su habitación, mucho menos al cuarto de baño.

_-"Draco"_ – se escucho una voz femenina fuera del cuarto.

-Es Astoria – dijo a la pelirroja – No salgas de aquí, no quiero que te arme un escándalo.

-¿Por qué llega a esta hora? –el rubio paso la mano por su cabello mojado.

-Lo olvide, hoy iríamos a llevarles la invitación a mis padres.

-Ve con ella Draco – se había motivado a luchar por él, pero con tan poco tiempo sabía que era algo difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Sería como nadar contra corriente.

-No, espera aquí; le diré que surgió algo y que iremos después.

-No Draco. Está bien, de verdad – lo soltó y salió de la regadera, se envolvió en una toalla y preguntó. -¿Puedo desaparecer desde aquí? –Él la miró a los ojos unos segundos, no lloraba pero veía el dolor en sus ojos.

-Claro, espera- fue por su varita, mojando todo en su camino, pronuncio un hechizo y regresó –Listo – ella caminó hasta él y toco su mejilla.

-Gracias. – tomó su varita y desapareció.

Draco abrió la puerta de su habitación y Astoria entró buscando a alguien.

-Escuche voces.

-Alucinas.

-No lo hago, ¿Con quién estabas?

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

-Tienes que hacerlo Draco, nos casaremos en unos días y metes mujeres a nuestra futura recamara.

-Estas inventado.

-¿Y esto? –Astoria había levantado el pantalón y uno de los zapatos que Ginny había dejado… adrede. -¿Esto es un invento? – El rubio no podía sonreír, pero sabía que era la venganza de la pelirroja por haberla mandado con el escudo de la casa plata con verde en la espalda.

-Creo que tenemos que aplazar la boda.

-¿¡Que rayos dices! Ya están todas las invitaciones entregadas Draco, no puedes hacerme esto.

-Mi padre me escribió y ese día le será imposible venir a Londres. Tendremos que cambiar la fecha.

-Ni una palabra más Draco, le diré a mi padre que hable con el tuyo. Algo se tiene que hacer para que el venga ese día.

-No puede venir y punto. Hay que cambiar la fecha.

-No Draco – El rostro de la chica era de coraje- no lo haremos ya lo veras – y salió de la habitación. Muy poco le importaron las palabras de su novia al rubio. Tomó las prendas de la pelirroja y las guardo. Se recostó un rato más analizando lo agradable que fue verla junto a él al despertar.

En el ministerio…

-¿Averiguaste de quién es la otra cuenta?

-Es de su novia.

-¿Gastos para la boda?

-Así es.

Una lechuza negra impecable entró y se posó en junto al ojiverde. Entrego su carta y salió sin esperar recompensa.

-Yo creo que es mucho dinero, seguiremos rastreando los desvíos – Harry abrió la carta, era una hermosa invitación plateada, anunciando la boda de Malfoy con Greengrass -¿Quieres ser mi acompañante?

-Estas bromeando verdad, a mi no me invitaron.

-Aquí dice, Sr. Harry Potter y acompañante.

-No quiero que parezca que me gusta el tormento.

-Me parece bien, que harás esta noche.

-Nada.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa a cenar?

-Aceptaría tu invitación, si en lugar de cena fuera un gigante bote de…

-Helado de chocolate.

-Así es, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Cuando saliste del colegio, antes de irte; te encantaba encerrarte en tu cuarto y comer helado de chocolate. Yo mismo acompañe a Ron a comprar unos cuantos botes.

-Me sentía triste.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque las cosas no salían como lo esperaba.

-¿Me platicaras esta noche?

-Sí Harry, hablaremos sobre todo. Creo que necesito sacarlo.

-Lo sé – y la tomó del hombro- y ahí estaré yo Ginny. Listo para escucharte –ella le sonrió y tiró a la basura la invitación – Nos vamos juntos a las siete, ¿Está bien?

-Sí, estaré lista – y vio al ojiverde alejarse. Sabía que hay cosas del corazón que la razón no entiende, pero esto superaba sus límites.

En el edificio del Sol…

-¿Cómo que no está?

-No señor Malfoy, regresaron las flores. Dice el chico que fue a entregarlas que no había nadie en el domicilio.

-Son las ocho de la noche, ya debería estar ahí.

-Lo siento señor.

-Está bien, te puedes retirar. Yo me hago cargo.

-¿Qué hacemos con las flores?

-Que las envíen al departamento de Astoria.

-Si señor Malfoy.

En Grimmauld Place…

-Supongo que quieres todo el bote.

-Supones bien, y una cuchara grande.

-¿Mejora? –Preguntó, mientras la veía devorar el helado.

-No sabes cuánto, anda inténtalo, trae tu cuchara –El ojiverde hizo lo que ella pidió, y se sentó junto a ella en el sillón.

-Me siento cansada.

-Ven recuéstate aquí – y extendió el brazo para que ella pudiera recargarse en él- Que te parece si el sábado salimos de la ciudad.

-¿Salir? ¿A dónde?

-Podemos ir a visitar la casa de mis padres, hace tiempo que no voy.

-Es buena idea, ¿Crees que podamos faltar juntos?

-Creo que ambos podemos retirarnos al medio día sin problema.

-A veces Harry, me pongo a pensar en lo feliz que pudimos haber sido si hubiéramos estado juntos.

-Estamos juntos Ginny.

-Me refiero a formar una pareja – se levantó para poder verlo a los ojos- Siempre estuve enamorada de ti Harry. Desde que tengo memoria, has invadido mi mente.

-Lo sé, y no sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado darme cuenta antes – ella se levantó del sillón y empezó a caminar.

-Viviríamos aquí, o en Valle Godric; claro que haría unos pequeños cambios a las casas. Tendríamos tres hijos: James, Albus y Lily. Siempre nos visualice felices, formando una gran familia Harry.

-Aun podemos lograrlo Ginny, lo sabes. Podemos intentarlo.

-No quiero perder tu amistad, no ahora que la valoro.

-Perderemos más si no lo intentamos.

-Por ahora sólo quiero dejar de sentir.

-¿Lo amas?

-No lo sé, es algo grande; más de lo que quisiera. Me tengo que ir.

-Quédate.

-No puedo Harry, no puedo hacerlo – y se acercó a él. Lo vio a los ojos y le dijo: Gracias por estar conmigo – dio un beso en su mejilla – Te quiero mucho Harry.

-Yo también Ginny. – y la vio desaparecer.

En el departamento a las orillas de Londres…

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Draco. Me asustaste, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy esperando una respuesta.

-No te voy a dar una explicación de lo que hago con mi vida.

-¿Estabas con Potter?

-No te voy a contestar.

-¿Estabas con él?

-Draco, qué te pasa; con qué derecho me preguntas eso.

-¿Sí o no?

-Sí Draco, vengo de casa de Harry – Vio la cara de furia del rubio. _"Celos"_ pensó, mientras lo miraba caminando de un lado a otro desesperado – Draco…

-No digas nada Ginevra – y desapareció.

-¡Draco! ¡Qué importa de donde venga cobarde, tú te casas con esa loca en unos días! –gritó, pero ya nadie la escuchaba. Entró derrotada al departamento. Tal vez nunca debió volver.

En el departamento cerca del centro…

-Gracias por las flores amor, sabía que reaccionarias.

-Sigo pensando igual Astoria, hay que cambiar la fecha.

-Está bien Draco, es normal sentir nervios antes de casarse.

-Necesito una copa de whisky.

-Claro, te la traeré enseguida – el rubio, vio a la ojiverde servir su copa, no la amaba eso era seguro; _"Acaso estoy contemplando la posibilidad de no casarme con ella"_ pensaba mientras estudiaba su anatomía. Ella entrego la copa y el rubio se la tomo de un solo trago.

-Ven aquí – y extendió su mano.

-Extrañaba estas noches Draco- y se acercó a él.

-Hoy dejaras de extrañarlas – y comenzó a besarla. Siempre había disfrutado sus besos, de alguna manera, ella calmaba sus ansias mucho mejor que sus demás amantes; pero en esa ocasión no lograba concentrarse. Cierta pelirroja inundaba sus pensamientos. Empezó a desnudarla, la tomaría y de seguro después se sentiría mejor, quizá hasta podría olvidarla. Un beso en el cuello… un olor diferente. Un beso en la boca… un sabor diferente. Una caricia dada… una sensación sin euforia –Maldita bruja – dijo enojado, la pelirroja había logrado que el necesitara de esos pequeños detalles para poder disfrutar.

-¿Qué hice?

-Nada, no hiciste nada. Terminemos con esto necesito regresar a mi Mansión.

-Sabes que puedes quedarte.

-No. Es más tengo que irme ya, olvide algo.

-Draco, no puedes dejarme así.

-Te compensare en la luna de miel – tocó su mejilla y salió del departamento. La ojiverde se quedó furiosa, ya le había soportado demasiado. Escribió algo en un pergamino y ató a la pata de una lechuza el mensaje, se acomodo la ropa y se sirvió una copa para esperar la respuesta. Lo esperado llegó, lo leyó y tomó su capa dispuesta a salir.

…

-No digas estupideces, no lograste nada.

-El plan era secuestrarlos y al verte vulnerable se casaría contigo de inmediato.

-Y por qué demonios no me platicaste el plan antes. Estaba asustada, cómo me iba a ir con ellos.

-No iban a hacerte daño, no más del que ellos le hicieron a mi Robert.

-Eso ya no importa Pansy, Draco quiere aplazar la boda y estoy segura que es por esa pobretona.

-¿El auror?

-Así es, por esa insignificante.

-Que mal gusto tiene.

-Pansy, deja de decir idioteces. Hay que armar otro plan. Creo que lo mejor es que cobres los poderes que tienes; si lo dejamos en la calle no tendrá otra opción más que casarse conmigo. Weasley no le puede dar lo que yo ¿Verdad?

-Es buen plan, pero ¿y qué gano yo?

-¿Ganar? Te quedaras con todo el dinero de Draco, no me importa, yo compartiré mi fortuna con él.

-Y para que quiero el dinero si Robert no tiene memoria. No me recuerda Astoria.

-Dale una estúpida poción de amor, te aseguro que te recordara y listo.

-Está bien, ¿cuándo quieres que los cobre?

-El sábado a las doce. Así el se dará cuenta y tendremos el tiempo suficiente para casarnos.

-Trato hecho, me largo con Robert y el sábado al medio día Draco, no será más que un pobretón del montón.

-Ya cállate, yo me encargare de que eso no pase. Haz lo que te digo y desaparece de nuestras vidas.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes, lo haré.

Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar!

**The darkness princess: **Gracias por comentar! Y que bien que si te gustó! Espero tu opinión de este! Gracias!

**gin19: **Totalmente de acuerdo hermosa! Entre ellos algo hubo jajaja! Gracias por el comentario, de verdad que me emocione al leerlo jajaja! Un abrazote! Y haber que te parece este!


	9. Confuso

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk._

Capitulo 9. Confuso

En el ministerio…

Un ave algo extraña entró y dejó una carta. No recordaba haber visto una de ese tipo. Se preguntó quién mandaría una carta un sábado al medio día.

-Unos minutos más y nos vamos Ginny. ¿Ginny?

-Harry, no hay problema. Mira esto – Y señalo la carta – Es el sello de Gringotts.

-¿Te llegó una carta?

-Sí, pero es extraño, yo no tengo una cuenta ahí.

-Ábrela, veremos que dice –La pelirroja, abrió el sobre y empezó a leer. Una cara de sorpresa empezó a llenar su rostro- Qué dice.

-Soy rica.

-¿Cómo?

-Es una invitación para que vaya a abrir la cuenta de una bóveda para los… ¡Merlín! Ni si quiera se pronunciar esta cantidad.

-¿Quién lo envía?

-No lo sé – Ginny empezó a pensar de donde podría venir esa cuantiosa suma de dinero – Harry, durante el secuestro encontramos unos documentos, y yo cambie el nombre del beneficiario pensé que se darían cuenta.

-Tienes que regresar el dinero Ginny.

-Claro, pero no hoy. ¿Sabes a qué hora era la boda?

-La invitación decía a las doce.

-Sigo creyendo que Astoria tiene algo que ver en esto. Quizá, esa era una clausula para realizar la transferencia de los bienes, que Draco firmara.

-Ginny, no tengas esa esperanza. Si tu versión es cierta, él ya tiene que estar casado y por su propia voluntad.

-Tienes razón Harry, se casó –Una enorme impotencia se apodero de ella–No quiero estar aquí, vámonos, regresare el dinero el lunes- El ojiverde la abrazó, sabía que en esos momentos lo necesitaba.

-Vas a estar bien Ginny, veras que todo esto pasara.

En la Mansion Malfoy….

-De seguro fue Pansy.

-En quien más pensabas Astoria. Me las va a pagar, cuando la encuentre deseara no haber nacido – Una copa de whisky salió despedida, haciéndose añicos contra la pared –Cancela la boda, no habrá boda hasta que regrese todo lo que me pertenece.

-No puedes cancelar la boda por eso.

-Claro que puedo, ¿Quieres ver? Observa: "Boda cancelada" –dijo alargando las palabras.

-¿Eso quieres en verdad? Estas seguro que quieres que todo el mundo se entere que estas en la ruina Draco. Si te casas conmigo, mi fortuna pasara a ser totalmente tuya. Piénsalo.

-No tengo nada que pensar, aun tengo la empresa del Sol.

-Solo la mitad Draco, el resto también es mío. Piénsalo, no me interesa la fiesta ni los invitados, iremos tu y yo al ministerio y nos casaremos. Así nada más.

-Necesito recuperar mi dinero Astoria, y tú sólo piensas en la boda.

-Pienso en ti Draco, en nosotros. No creo que esto será por el dinero, sabes que conmigo lo tendrías todo. ¡Es por ella!

-No sé de que hablas.

-Claro que lo sabes. Es por culpa de esa maldita pobretona.

-No la llames así.

-¿Ahora la defiendes? Vaya, creo que serás feliz al lado de ella, al final ustedes tendrán lo mismo… nada.

-Deja de decir estupideces Astoria, me estas hartando.

-No amor, no quiero incomodarte, solo quiero que reacciones. No me digas teñirás tu cabello al rojo, podrían vivir en la vieja casucha que antes era de sus padres y se llenarían de hijos jajajaja quiero ver eso. Quiero ver como consigues un trabajo de abogado en el ministerio, tomando los casos de los magos que no puedan pagar por el servicio. Piénsalo Draco, yo te ofrezco una vida mejor.

-Déjame solo.

-Tienes hasta las seis para decidirte. Déjale esa basura a Potter, el podría darle una vida un poco mejor a la que ella está acostumbrada. Una vida que tú no podrías ofrecerle, no ahora.

-¡Lárgate! –El rubio se sirvió otra copa. Necesitaba encontrar a Pansy y matarla si era necesario, pero necesitaba su imperio de vuelta. _"Tengo que hablar con Potter" _pensó, mientras se alistaba para salir al ministerio.

En el ministerio…

Justo cuando llegaba el rubio a la oficina de los aurores los vio, vio como Potter la abrazaba y ella asentía con la cabeza; sus ojos estaban cerrados. _"Tal vez Astoria tenga razón y ellos deban estar juntos"_ pensó, mientras retrocedía para tomar de nuevo la chimenea a su Mansión.

Un par de botellas de whisky serian sus compañeras ese día. Había decidido no buscar a Astoria. No quería casarse y no iba a hacerlo solo porque perdió su fortuna. Pensó en hablar con su madre, quizá le pudiera ayudar un poco, al fin tenia la fortuna de los Lestrange, y aunque no le gustara hacer uso de ella, este caso era una emergencia.

En Gimmauld Place….

-Nada de recordar ¿Está bien?

-Sabes que eso es imposible.

-Bueno, pero tienes que poner de tu parte Ginny.

-En eso si puedo ayudarte.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó cuando entraban a la casa.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo Harry, es hermosa- dijo contemplando la casa.

-No quería dejarla como estaba.

-Tienes razón sería un desperdicio.

-¿Así la imaginabas? –Ginny sonrió.

-Buen estilo, aunque cambiaria algunas cosas – y empezó su recorrido por la casa – recuerdas ese partido de quidditch en el que estabas castigado y no pudiste jugar.

-Claro, jugaron ustedes y ganaron gracias a ti.

-Cuando me abrazaste, pensé que me besarías – y siguió observando la casa –estaba casi segura que ahí empezaría nuestra historia de amor.

-No creo perder nada si te confieso que… lo pensé. Pero no me atreví a hacerlo. Había muchas cosas que me lo impedían.

-¿Voldemort?

-Una de ellas y creo que la más importante. Otra era lo que diría tu hermano.

-Harry, no me digas que le tenías miedo a Ron.

-No era miedo, solo que era tan protector que pensé que se enfadaría conmigo.

-Cuando te fuiste con él y con Herms, pensé que no te volvería a ver. Eso me hacia sufrir terriblemente.

-Yo te veía a diario.

-¿Verme?

-Seguía tus pasos, en el mapa del merodeador –Ella sonrió.

-¿Tan difícil te fue decir todo esto antes?

-No sabes lo arrepentido que estoy.

-Por eso comía helado todos los días, antes de irme.

-¿Sufrías por mi?

-Por no poder estar contigo, pero no te arrepientas Harry, por algo pasan las cosas. ¿Qué comeremos?

-Te tengo una sorpresa.

-Me encantan las sorpresas.

Pasaron la tarde platicando de todo lo que no se habían dicho durante tantos años. A pesar del dolor por haber perdido al rubio, Ginny se sentía cómoda, hablando de los sentimientos que tuvo ocultos por tanto tiempo.

-La noche es hermosa ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta?

-Me encantaría Harry, espera un segundo, traeré mi abrigo.

Tocaron a la puerta, Harry se extraño, no esperaba a nadie. Al abrir se encontró a la chica con la que había estado saliendo, pero no había concretado nada: Megan.

-Hola Megan, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Harry, fui a tu casa y tu elfo me dijo que estarías aquí el fin de semana, así que decidí venir a visitarte.

-Oh, estábamos por salir, pero pasa.

-¿Estábamos?

-Hola Megan – dijo la pelirroja detrás de Harry.

-Hola… -la rubia se quedó tensa y el silencio se apodero de los tres.

-Creo que los dejare solos, han de tener que hablar –dijo la pelirroja.

-No, claro que no Ginny. Tenemos planes.

-No tiene caso Harry, es hora de irme.

-Adiós Ginny –dijo una contenta Megan.

-Cuídense –Harry no la detuvo, sabía que estaba dolida por el rubio y no por él.

En la Mansión Malfoy…

Ginny llego a la Mansión, sabía que él, ya no se encontraría ahí_."Esta de luna de miel"_ pensó, mientras derramaba una lagrima. Vio la gran puerta de madera de la entrada. Dio la vuelta y empezó a recorrer los grandes jardines, imaginando como hubiera sido su vida con al lado de Draco Malfoy, siempre supo como sería al lado de su antiguo amor, pero no lograba visualizarla junto al rubio.

Escuchó algo quebrarse dentro de la casa. Fue hasta uno de los ventanales y se atrevió a asomarse. Y ahí lo vio. Su rubio estaba pasando ambas manos por su cabello despeinado. Se veía mal, preocupado. Puso la palma de su mano sobre el vidrio, le dolía verlo en ese estado.

El rubio se sintió observado, recorrió los ventanales uno por uno para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie. En el último ventanal la vio.

-Ginevra- dijo en un susurro. Ella le sonrió y camino aprisa a la puerta, donde ya la esperaba el rubio – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Te casaste? Draco, ¿Te casaste?

-No, no lo hice.

-Draco – y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo – Lo sabía, sabía que no lo harías –él tomó su rostro con sus manos.

-Te necesito Ginevra.

-Yo también Draco, yo también –y lo besó. El beso mas desenfrenado que había dado en su vida, fue ese. Quería demostrarle lo feliz que estaba de que no se hubiera casado –Sabes a whisky – y siguió con el beso.

-Me ayuda a pensar.

-No pienses Draco, ahora no. Solo ámame.

-Sí –Y siguió con el beso –siempre será así Ginevra.

Entre el beso, caminaron a la habitación principal. La ropa formo parte de la decoración del piso. La recostó sobre la cama mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos.

-Te amo Ginevra –El rostro de la pelirroja irradiaba felicidad.

-Yo también te amo Draco – contesto mientras acariciaba su rostro – Te amo, te amo…

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Sí, quiero ser tuya, solo tuya –Y busco su boca…

-Draco….

-¿Te lastime?

-No, sigue estoy bien.

-Seré lo más cuidadoso posible.

-Sigue Draco, no te detengas.

-Me encantas Ginevra, me vuelves loco.

-Ahhhh… Draco…

-Gin… Gin… Ahhhh…

-Te amo Draco…

-Desee tanto esté momento Ginevra.

-Se siente… genial Draco.

-Es porque estas hecha para mí Gin, sólo para mí.

-Draco… Ahhhh…. Ahhhh…

-Ginevra…. Mírame, mírame a los ojos, quiero verte llegar.

-Ahhhh…

Recostados en la cama.

-Estas temblando.

-Aun sigo nerviosa.

-¿No te hice daño?

-No.

-Ven –Ginny, se recostó en su pecho, mientras él acariciaba su cabello –Ahora eres mía Ginevra, sólo mía.

-Siempre seré tuya Draco.

-Descansa un poco, aun tenemos toda la noche para amarnos.

-Te amo, quiero estar así contigo siempre.

-Así será Gin.

-¿Lo prometes Draco? ¿Siempre estarás conmigo?

-Es una promesa Gin, siempre estaré contigo.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, descansando de amarse.

-Te dije que no sería problema encontrarla.

-¿Ginny?

El rubio escuchaba voces, pero no quería despertar. Se encontraba muy a gusto abrazado a su pelirroja, después de amarse un par de veces más y gritar su nombre, lo único que necesitaba era dormir.

-Draco- lo movió Ginny –Hay alguien ahí en la puerta- La luz que entraba no dejaba ver de quien se trataba. Draco se levantó y enfocó la mirada. Ahí en la puerta ese encontraba Astoria junto a Harry.

-Astoria, qué demonios haces aquí.

-Te lo dije Harry, tu novia es una fichita.

-Ginny – Harry no podía creer lo que miraba, hasta ese momento no sabía por qué había acompañado a Astoria. Miro unos segundos más, una despeinada Ginny, envuelta en las sabanas junto a Draco, no era la imagen que quería tener de ella. Y salió de la habitación.

-Ni siquiera él pudo soportarlo. Saca a tu amante de nuestra habitación Draco.

-La que se va eres tú Astoria, Ginevra no es mi amante.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo le llamas a la tipa que se mete en la cama de un hombre que está a punto de casarse?

-Tú y yo no nos casaremos Astoria. Ahora lárgate – Ginny, seguía pasmada, no quería lastimar a Harry, no de esa forma.

-Tienes razón Draco, sólo dime algo ¿Sabes quién tiene todo tu dinero? –Draco la miró extrañado, era obvio que Pansy –Esa pobretona que tienes a un lado, se puso de acuerdo con Pansy, y ahora ella es… millonaria.

-No digas estupideces y lárgate Astoria, yo me encargare de arreglarlo con Pansy.

-No le dijiste–dijo viendo a Ginny- Anoche mientras gritabas de placer, no le dijiste que eres una ratera.

-No soy ninguna ratera Greengrass.

-¿Es bueno en la cama verdad? Pero no te acostumbres, es mío. Pregúntale Draco, pregúntale si ella tiene tu dinero.

-Astoria, lárgate de una vez y deja de ofenderla.

-¿Qué pasa Weasley? ¿Te quedas callada?

-Draco, yo no pensé que…

-¿De qué hablas Gin? Tú no puedes tenerlo.

-Lo tiene Draco, te lo aseguro.

-Yo lo iba a devolver, yo no quería robarlo.

-Ginevra… por qué no me lo dijiste –Draco tomó su bata y se envolvió en ella, se levanto sin dejar de ver a Ginny –Habla.

-Yo cambie los nombres, me llegó una carta de Gringotts, pero lo iba a devolver lo juro Draco.

-¿Estas con Pansy?

-¡No por Merlín!, claro que no.

-Eso te dice ella Draco, yo que tu no confiaría en alguien que nunca tuvo nada. Es normal que te tenga envidia, quiere tu dinero; pero como ibas a casarte conmigo y no con ella prefirió robártelo.

-Astoria, hazme un favor y espera en la sala.

-Claro amor, ahí te espero.

-¿Ginevra?

-¿No confías en mi? Sabes que digo la verdad yo jamás robaría nada, nunca a nadie.

-Y por qué no me lo dijiste.

-Estaba feliz porque no te habías casado Draco, lo olvide.

-¿Lo olvidaste? ¿Olvidaste que apareció en tu cuenta una exagerada cantidad de dinero?

-Draco… perdóname.

-Vete –Draco caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación-Vete ahora, no quiero ofenderte.

-Draco… mírame, sabes que no lo haría

-¡Lárgate! –gritó, totalmente enojado. Ginny se puso su ropa y antes de irse se intento acercar a él, pero la detuvo –No.

-Te amo Draco… aunque ahora no puedas verlo- y desapareció.

**gin19: **Para nada hermosa, no te extendiste, me gusta mucho saber tu opinión! Haber que tal este capítulo, creo que este finde algo me salió mal y Ginny lo tuvo que pagar jejejejeje! Espero tu comentario! Muchas gracias!

**The darkness princess:** Así son ellas! Pero ni hablar, veremos hasta dónde pueden contra Ginny! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y espero el de este capítulo!

**Lilialh:** Jajajaja Sí! Pero quizá en esta Astoria lleve un poquito de ventaja, Ginny debió de haberle dicho a Draco que ella tenía su dinerito! El otro pobre rebuscando hasta en la fortuna de Bellatrix jejejej Gracias por comentar hermosa, espero tu comentario de este!

**Lunatipola:** Gracias por seguirla!


End file.
